Inuyasha: The Pointless Shindig
by IceMage
Summary: There's a big party going on, and all the main Inuyasha characters are invited! It's gonna be wacky, drunk fun as we party until....well, THERE IS NO UNTIL! COME JOIN!! (R&R) *JUST IN! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!*
1. The Inviting

R&R please! Chapter 1- The "Inviting"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada,yada,yada....  
  
IM: Hello, my name is IceMage, but just to save time(and space), call me IM.  
  
I have invited ALL (yes, ALL) the Inuyasha characters to come over and have  
  
have a sophistaced shindig.(YEAH, RIGHT!!!) It's gonna be a blast, and it   
  
looks like the first guests(or victims, for that matter) are here. LET THE   
  
COMICAL ANTICS ENSUE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA...Okay, so it's not that funny,  
  
so sue me! *answers door*  
  
Inuyasha: I heard there was gonna be snacks...*sniffs* LEAD ME TO THEM,  
  
PEON!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!! *crash* May we come in?  
  
IM: Well, sure, but you have to put a popcorn bowl on your head and dance  
  
until the other guests arrive.  
  
Inuyasha: ........GIMME ONE! *dances around like a fool*  
  
Kagome: ME NEXT, ME NEXT! *puts one on* I LIKETH to do the Cha Cha a LOT!  
  
*Koga and Kikyo enter* Koga: I WANT A POPCORN BOWL!  
  
Kikyo: Popcorn's evil......like me! GIVE!  
  
IM: I only have one more, so..SHARE IT! *their heads barely fit in it*  
  
Koga: It smells in here!  
  
Kikyo: It REALLY smells in here!  
  
IM: So? Am I supposed to care about you two?  
  
Koga&Kikyo: YES!!!  
  
IM: Well, I'm not gonna...*DING DONG* More victims to..uh...PLEASE!  
  
Kagome: I'm dizzy from the Cha Cha..*goes insane* GIVE ME A HAMMER!!  
  
*draws an axe out instead and chases Kikyo* COME HERE, LITTLE WORM!  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH!  
  
IM: Hey, It's Miroku, Sango, and Shippo! Here, take these popcorn  
  
bowls and dance!  
  
Kikyo and Koga: I thought you had only one left!  
  
IM: I lied. *pokes Koga* YOU SQUEAK! GET HIM, SANGO! *Sango begins to chase  
  
Koga around, poking him periodically*  
  
Sango: WHEE! YOU SQUEAK! COME HERE AND LET ME POKE!!!!!  
  
Koga: Get away from me, you're WEIRD!!!  
  
IM: .....moving on...*DING DONG* MORE GUESTS! MORE FUN FOR EVERYONE!!  
  
Miroku: I'm sober today, gimme a donut.  
  
IM: It looks like our last MAIN Inuyasha guests are here...come in, Kagura,  
  
Naraku, Sesshy, and Myoga (Why he's in this group, I don't know) have come!  
  
Inuyasha: *is getting dizzy from popcorn fumes* Can I take this off?  
  
IM: No.  
  
Inuyasha: WAAAHHHH! *cries*  
  
IM: I'm kidding! Everyone, the party has begun! Grab your flamethrowers,  
  
It's gonna be a BAR-BE-QUE!!  
  
Sesshy: I hate barbeques.  
  
IM: NO YOU DON'T! *shoves raw meat in his mouth*  
  
Naraku and Kagura: I must acquire puppets...JINX! YOU OWE ME A COKE!  
  
Myoga: Shut up, repetitive jinxing is unhealthy. *they squish him*  
  
IM: Okay, things are getting weird around here...good. Next time,   
  
We have new guests, A barbeque, and Naraku gets drunk! See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE)  
  
Don't forget, If ya wanna be a guest, send me a line with your   
  
characters name, his/her weapon, and who you want to kill or  
  
huggle the most! Remember, If ya can't have a barbeque for real,  
  
join me and we'll eat cardboard! YAAY! 


	2. Booze, guests, and a Suction Cup

(R&R AGAIN, PLEASE!) Chapter 2- Beer, guests, and a Suction Cup  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada....  
  
IM: All the IY guests are here, and if you don't know me already, call me  
  
IM, short for IceMage. We have new guests here today, and it looks  
  
like the barbeque is starting....  
  
Sesshy: *with raw meat still in his mouth* mmf muff murf!  
  
IM: Are you gonna be good, friendly, and let people huggle you?  
  
Sesshy:???  
  
IM: Come in, new guests! *Ms. Kitty and B1 enter*  
  
B1: SESSHY! HUGGLE!! *starts to chase him around the backyard*  
  
Kitty: MIROKU! HUGGLE!!!! *starts to chase him, but stops*  
  
He's sober!  
  
IM: I can fix that! Here, Miroku, have some "Sober Drink!"  
  
Miroku: MMM...thanks, I appreciate this...*chugs it all*  
  
IM: Have fun, Kitty! I'd better see how things are outside...  
  
Koga: YOU'RE BURNING THE DOGS, INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: I...I..am? WAAAHAAHAHAHAH! I'M KILLING MY OWN  
  
KIND!  
  
Koga: The hot dogs, retard. Here, let me show you how to cook.  
  
*puts on a Kiss the Cook apron and waits* WELLL? C'MON,  
  
KISS ME!  
  
Kagome: No, you smell!  
  
Sango: Right with ya, girl.  
  
Inuyasha: You suck at attracting ladies.  
  
Koga: DO NOT! *they begin to argue, while the food is burning*  
  
Sesshy: Help...me....E-Coli....oog..*B1 is still hugging*  
  
B1: FRIEND! (He doesn't know he has E-Coli)  
  
Naraku: Hey, can I have some of that Sober Drink?  
  
IM: I don't see why not..here!   
  
Kagura: NO! DON'T GIVE HIM IT...oh, too late.  
  
Naraku: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *puts a suction cup on his head and  
  
runs around in circles*  
  
Kagura: No! I...I....WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *puts a suction cup   
  
on her head and runs around in a circle* I....hate...you...  
  
IM: That's nice. I'd better check on Kitty and Miroku..  
  
*opens the sliding door* OMIGOD!!! *Kitty is on top of  
  
Miroku, while Miroku's loving every moment*  
  
Kitty: MEOW!  
  
Miroku: Will you bear my child?  
  
Kitty: AAAAAAAGGGH! *runs outside*  
  
Miroku: Oh well, it happens! *runs outside and jumps in the pool,  
  
even though he can't swim* Hey, my rod doubles as a flotation  
  
device!  
  
Naraku & Kagura: We'll save you! *they jump in and can't swim,  
  
either, but they still keep their suction cups on*  
  
Shippo: *transforms into a ball* Tell me a story! *accidentialy   
  
falls into the pool, and is floating around* HELP!! HELP!!  
  
Kagome: Should we save him, Sango?  
  
Sango: Of course....NOT! MUWAHAAHAHAHAHAAAH!  
  
Kagome: Instead, let's go tackle Inuyasha! MUWAHAHAHAAH!  
  
Sango: YEAH! *they tackle Inu*  
  
Inuyasha: What the? Help me, Koga! ARRGH..  
  
Koga: *whistles and flips the burgers*  
  
IM: Okay, so things are definetly out of the ordinary, so what?  
  
Inuyasha ws tackled, Sesshy has E-Coli, Naraku and Kagura  
  
are drowning, and Shippo is a ball in the pool(Why, I don't  
  
know..). Next time, the barbeque is over, more guests,   
  
violence galore, and water games with Shippo as the ball!  
  
See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE)  
  
If ya wanna be a guest, drop me a buzz and include:  
  
Your characters name, his/her weapon, who he/she wants  
  
to huggle, and if he/she wants to kill anyone. 


	3. Violence in Water Games

(R&R please!!) Chapter 3- Violence in Water Games  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada....  
  
IM: Well, the barbeque is ruined, thanks to Inuyasha and Koga,  
  
but not all fun is lost. Sesshy has E-Coli, but is recovering,  
  
Naraku and Kagura have gone mental, and Shippo is a ball in the  
  
pool. That can mean only ONE thing-  
  
B1: HAMSTERS?  
  
IM: no...  
  
B1: Huggling Sesshy?  
  
IM: NO, Water Games! And Shippo is the ball!  
  
All except Shippo: MUWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Shippo: Help me! *DING DONG*  
  
IM: One of my close friends has arrived...Come out, Red!  
  
Red: I like daggers! *humps Kagome*  
  
Kagome: AUUGH! *slap*  
  
Red: OOG! Hey, are there water games?  
  
IM: Yes, as a matter of fact, there are..  
  
Red: WE PLAY NOW! EVERYONE, GET IN THE WATER!!!  
  
IM: Game One- Water Volleyball. SERVE UP! *WHACK*  
  
Shippo: OW!   
  
IM: Game Two-  
  
All: We didn't get to play!  
  
IM: SO? *grabs B1's Halibut and whacks, then throws all except Red  
  
into a Tupperware bowl*  
  
Sesshy: Help! I'm being huggled!  
  
Miroku: Me too!  
  
IM: *lets everyone out except Sesshy, B1, Miroku, and Kitty*  
  
Sesshy and Miroku: HELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
Red: No.  
  
IM: Now then, It's the moment you've all been waiting for!  
  
Inuyasha: Poking?  
  
IM: We'll get to that. What is it, Red?  
  
Red: Deathmatch! YAAAY!  
  
Sango and Kagome: YAAY!   
  
All except B1, Sesshy, Miroku, and Kitty: YAAAY!  
  
IM: Game start!  
  
Kikyo: Crap...I don't have a weapon...*is stabbed by Red*  
  
IM: *pulls out his trademark Ice/Dark Zanbatou and a Heat-  
  
Seeking Rocket Plasma Launcher* Hunting season is open...  
  
Kagome: MUWAHAAHAHAHAHAH! *slices Naraku open with a saw*  
  
Naraku: ARF...  
  
Kagura: ARF...  
  
Koga: EAT LEMON, INUYASHA! *throws lemons*  
  
Inuyasha: NOOO! LEMONS! Hey, lemons don't hurt..*slashes Koga  
  
with the Tetsaiga* You bore me...  
  
IM: *Blows the living monkeys out of Sango* AWW! I only had ONE  
  
Rocket! DEATHMATCH OVER!  
  
Kagome: So, Who died?  
  
Red: From the looks of it, Sango, Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, and Koga.  
  
IM: Don't worry, I have lots of People-In-A-Can!  
  
Inuyasha: Yay! Party resume!  
  
Shippo: Hey, I'm still floating over here! HELP ME!  
  
IM: Well, loyal readers, another fine chapter has come to a close.  
  
Sesshy, Miroku, B1, and Kitty are still in the Tupperware bowl,   
  
5 people have died,(they come back next Ch.!)and Shippo is still   
  
stuck in the pool. It looks like the party is a success...for now.  
  
We're heading inside for something to do, and it's surely gonna be  
  
weird! Next time, People are revived, a donut eating contest,   
  
ATTACK OF THE FLOATING MUFFINS, the wonders of cardboard, and  
  
Shippo gets out of the pool! See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE)  
  
You know the drill: Send me a message with your  
  
characters name, weapon, and who he/she wants  
  
to huggle and/or kill! It will be good fun! 


	4. Donuts and PeopleInACan

(R&R, you know it now) Ch. 4- Donuts & the People-In-A-Can  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada...  
  
IM: Well, things sure have gotten strange since all the guests arrived.  
  
5 people have died, and some are in a Tupperware bowl. The rest that  
  
have survived this long "shindig", give yourselves a pat on the back.  
  
But it won't last long, for we have indoor activities..Muwaha..  
  
Inuyasha: Speaking of survivors, where's Shippo? I haven't seen him  
  
in a while.  
  
Kagome: Don't you remember? He's the-  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah, I remember...hahah..  
  
IM: Well, it looks like it's time for People-In-A-Can!  
  
Miroku: People-In-A-Can?  
  
Red: How'd you get out?  
  
Sesshy: They passed out from "huggling too much". *shudders*  
  
Red: Please DON'T go into detail.  
  
IM: Stand back, these fumes are NOXIOUS! *sprays the 5 back*  
  
Kikyo: I am SO alive!  
  
Sango: It's rude to brag.  
  
Koga: Never use lemons in combat...I learned something today..  
  
Naraku: Being stabbed SUCKS!  
  
Kagura: .....Do I HAVE to say it?  
  
Shippo: *drenched* You....guys....suck...  
  
Kikyo: CUTE! *huggles Shippo*  
  
IM: Okay..Well, we've got activities and then some, so gather  
  
'round and we'll begin!  
  
Kagura: What's "then some?"  
  
Red: You REALLY don't wanna know.  
  
Naraku: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHA......I don't get it...  
  
IM: I have various donuts here, and we're gonna have a contest  
  
to see who can eat the most. The winner gets a prize-  
  
Kagome: What kind?  
  
IM: You'll see. Now, everyone who's taking part, sit at the dining  
  
table. *Kikyo, Kagome, Inu, and Koga sit*  
  
Red: This'll be good...*takes out camcorder*  
  
IM: Ready....GO! *Kikyo eats them all in one bite*  
  
All except Kikyo: O.o  
  
Shippo: Kikyo...?  
  
Naraku: What the...  
  
Inuyasha: You have GOT to be kidding me!  
  
IM: Uhh...I guess the winner is Kikyo, or whatever..  
  
Kikyo: YAAAYY!!  
  
IM: You get two prizes...*everyone is jealous*  
  
Koga: Well, what are they?  
  
IM: The first is a can of tuna...  
  
Kagura: Tuna....how I wanted some...  
  
Red: And the second prize?  
  
IM: HALIBUT ASSAULT!! *grabs B1's Halibut and whacks*  
  
Inuyasha: Now THERE'S the good ol' days.  
  
Koga: mmmyep.  
  
IM: *finishes knocking Kikyo senseless* Well, that's about it for  
  
our indoor activities, and everyone's happy!  
  
Kikyo: I'm not!  
  
IM: *munches on cardboard* MMM..corrugated...hunh? Oh.....*swallow*  
  
IM: WHO SAID YOU COULD SPEAK! *whacks her again* NOW everyone's  
  
happy. Next time, the wonders of physics, Night falls, How to get on  
  
the roof, and Bath Time! See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, AS ALWAYS PLEASE!)  
  
You should know it by now- you characters name, weapon,  
  
andd who he/she wants to huggle or kill! 


	5. SleepaPalooza

(As you already know, R&R!) Ch. 5- Sleepapalooza  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada...  
  
IM: Welcome back, and it looks like things are starting to wind down  
  
as nightfall approaches. For some parties, the party is ending,   
  
but ours is going strong! Our crazy comical antics continue as  
  
the clock reaches midnight...and..beyond..OoOoOoo..  
  
Kagome: Jammies are fun! I'm gonna go change! C'mon, Sango!  
  
Sango: Good idea.  
  
Kikyo: Can I come?  
  
Kagome & Sango: NO! *as they close the door, all the guys get as  
  
close to the door as possible*  
  
Inuyasha: Does anyone hear anything?  
  
All: no..*using wind, Kagura opens the door and REVEALS*  
  
Sango & Kagome: EEEEEEEEYAAAAA!!! *the guys just...stare.*  
  
Kagura: That brighted my spirit a lot..  
  
Koga: Oh, and where's yours I suppose?  
  
Kagura: My kimono doubles as jammies!  
  
Sesshy: I need a drink.  
  
IM: NO YOU DON'T! *shoves icecubes down his shirt*  
  
Miroku: O.O Wow...*is STILL staring*  
  
Red: You can shut the door, thank you.  
  
Naraku: Let's tell scary stories!  
  
IM: Naraku finally came up with a GOOD idea..  
  
Red: Everyone, gather by the fireplace, It's time for....  
  
Inuyasha: Plate smashing?  
  
Red: I'm going to ignore that....ScaRy StOrIEs...OoOoO...  
  
All: You aren't scary.  
  
Red: I'M DOING MY BEST HERE!  
  
Inuyasha: Lemme tell one!  
  
Sango: Here comes Idiot Hour...  
  
Kikyo: Yep..  
  
IM: Who said you could talk AGAIN?! *smacks her with a banjo*  
  
Inuyasha: Now...when Sesshomaru was little, he-  
  
Sesshy: Just shut up now, Inuyasha, while you still have your  
  
life.  
  
Inuyasha: *snickers* He-*snickers* WET THE BED! A LOTTTT!  
  
HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!! YOU LIL' PANSY! HAHA!  
  
Sesshy: Yeah? Well you slept in a crib till you were 6!  
  
Muwa-  
  
Kagura: That's not funny.  
  
All: YEAH!  
  
Miroku: You know what's REALLY SCARY? Me sober.  
  
All: AAAAAAAH! Sesshy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
IM: You wanna know what's also REALLY SCARY? Me chopping  
  
all of your heads off with my Zanbatou!  
  
All except IM and Red: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Naraku: Wanna know what's scary about me?  
  
All: No.  
  
Kagura: HAHAAH..You suck, elder reincarnation.  
  
Naraku: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
IM: Enough scary crap, let's do something cool!  
  
Miroku: I think I know what it is...  
  
Red: No, you don't.  
  
Miroku: AWWWW..  
  
IM: BATH TIME ON THE ROOF!  
  
Shippo: YAAAAAAY!  
  
Koga: ME FIRST, ME FIRST!  
  
IM: C'mon! *everyone's on the roof, either bathing or playing   
  
cards*  
  
Miroku: Hey, can I bathe with you 4 ladies?  
  
All the Girls: .........just this once.  
  
Miroku: No....way...EEEEE! *hops in*  
  
Red: TIME'S UP!  
  
Miroku: But I just got in!  
  
Koga: Heh.  
  
IM: SLEEPY TIME IS NOW IN EFFECT! *all head downstairs except IM*  
  
Well, the nighttime has fallen upon us, and it's time to hit the   
  
ol' hay. All is quiet...for at least 6 hours. Next time,  
  
Breakfast with the Gang, Sesshy, Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku, and  
  
Kagura have bed head, The wonders of hair gel, and board games!  
  
See ya soon!  
  
(PLEASE, NO FLAMES)  
  
Please tell me you know this-  
  
Character's name, weapon, and whom he/she wants to huggle  
  
or kill! 


	6. Mondays Suck!

(R&R) Chapter 6- Mondays Suck!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada....  
  
IM:*yawn* It's morning here, and if you haven't already noticed,  
  
IT'S QUIET! It's also truly amazing where these people can fall  
  
asleep..the bathroom, the kitchen, the garage, the closet-  
  
Red: And the cabinets!  
  
IM: You mean Kikyo stayed there all night?  
  
Red: Yup. *DING DONG* I'll get it, you check on B1, 'kay?  
  
IM: *opens Tupperware bowl* B1? You okay?  
  
B1: WEEEE! I HAD A HAMSTER FRIEND IN THERE! LOOKIE! *IM takes  
  
a peek inside, but sees nothing*   
  
IM: umm..B1...?  
  
Red: come on in, you almost missed breakfast! *Yami-Llj enters*  
  
Yami: I appreciate your hospitality...  
  
Red: You aren't from around here, are you?  
  
Yami: No, why?  
  
Inuyasha: BREAKFAST TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! HUNGRYHUNGRY!  
  
IM: That's why.  
  
Kikyo: These cabinets are cramped...I'll make breakfast..  
  
Yami: NO YOU WON'T!!! SHIMMIGLE! *smacks her with a camel*  
  
Koga: Where'd the camel come from?  
  
Naraku: Nobody knows...  
  
Red: I MAKE PANCAKES!  
  
IM: I MAKE WAFFLES AND MUFFINS!  
  
Kagome: I MAKE EGGS AND BACON!  
  
Sango: I MAKE SURE YOU DON'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!!!!  
  
Yami: It's time to...  
  
Sesshy & Inu: Duel?  
  
Yami: Sadly, no...it's time to....  
  
Naraku: poke?  
  
Yami: SHUT UP!! It's time to...  
  
Yami: hu..hug..hu...hug....HUGGLE! (It's like the YUGIOH Theme)  
  
Sesshy & Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *get tackled*  
  
Koga: *looks up at Sesshy, Kagome, Inu, and Kikyo* BED HEAD!!  
  
All 4: Where? Oh, crap..  
  
IM: Well, the food's done. *everyone stampedes toward the food*  
  
Red: Talk about animals...  
  
Kagura: OoO....*has extreme bed head*  
  
All: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
IM: To the bathroom!   
  
Red: Hair products are a wonder.  
  
Kagome: Give me that! *goes into the other bathroom* C'mon, Kagura!  
  
Kagura: I was..invited? YIPPEE!  
  
IM: Okay, you style your hair with this, got it?  
  
Inu & Sesshy: Got it.  
  
Red: Me, IM, and the rest are gonna be playin' board games, so come  
  
out to the living room.  
  
Kikyo: What about me?  
  
B1: NO TREATMENT!!! MUWAAHAHA! *smacks Kikyo with a can of beans*  
  
IM: Well, breakfast is over, and the board games are beginning.  
  
All is well on the front, well, at least NOW..I must go beat the  
  
pants off Red in Scrabble, but next time, we take a trip to the  
  
mall, the wonders of an automobile, retarted sing-a-longs, and  
  
more to come! See ya soon!  
  
(AGAIN, NO FLAMES!!!)  
  
You know what to do to get in on the party, so do it now!!! 


	7. Does the Mall Sell Retarted SingALongs?

(R&R PLEASE!) Chapter 7- Does the Mall Sell Retarted Sing-A-Longs?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada...  
  
IM: Welcome back, and while Sesshy, Kagura, Kagome, and Inuyasha  
  
are getting ready, I'm preparing a list of things I need to buy  
  
at the mall. Sadly, I have to take them with me, unless I want   
  
my house burnt down...  
  
Inuyasha: I heard mall...What is it?  
  
Red: We have a LOT of work to do.  
  
IM: Everyone! Car trip!  
  
All IY characters: What's a "car?"  
  
IM: IT MOVES! GET IT!  
  
All IY characters: EEEEEE! *they hop in the van*  
  
Kayo: Wait....for...me..huff..puff...  
  
Kikyo: Who are you?  
  
Yami: DID WE SAY YOU COULD TALK!!! NYAGGH! *bangs her with a  
  
marker*  
  
IM: Hop in, anyway.  
  
Kayo: Dibs on Inu!  
  
Inuyasha: ............  
  
Kagura: This'll be good.  
  
Kagome: mmyep.  
  
Naraku: Hey, where's Shippo?  
  
IM: Do I care?  
  
Naraku: Good point.  
  
Kayo: *inches toward Inu* Hi....  
  
Inuyasha: Uhhhh...hi...  
  
Kayo: *inches MORE towards Inu* HI.....  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAAAHHHH! SAVE ME!  
  
Sesshy: Hell no.  
  
Miroku: Sango, what's that? *pats*  
  
Sango: I don't see anyth- OOOOH!! MIROKU, YOU PERV! *slap*  
  
Miroku: It....was SO worth it.....  
  
B1: Does anyone have a quarter?  
  
All: ...........  
  
Yami: I do, but you can't have it.  
  
B1: WAAAA! *she moves to the back and cries*  
  
Koga: LET'S SING A SONG!  
  
IM: Oh god...  
  
Red: I'll start off! The....Wheels on the Bus go-  
  
All: ROUND AND ROUND!  
  
Red: All through the-  
  
All: TOWN!  
  
Kagome: Do you ears hang-  
  
All: LOW,  
  
Kagome: Do they wobble to and-  
  
All: FRO!  
  
Kagome: Can you tie them in a-  
  
All: KNOT!  
  
Kagome: Can you tie them in a-  
  
All: BOW!  
  
IM: Help...*whew* we're here...  
  
Inuyasha: I need assistance!  
  
Kayo: NO YOU DON'T! *drags him out of the van*  
  
IM and Red: Here's the battle plan-  
  
Koga: Do we rush in and shhot em'?  
  
Kikyo: or Decapitate?  
  
IM: No.  
  
Red: Go wherever you want, just be back here in an hour.  
  
Sesshy: What do we do?  
  
Kagome: You look at crap and buy crap.  
  
Sesshy: Hmmmm..sophisticated.  
  
Red: We'll divide into groups:  
  
1: Kagome, Kagura, Kikyo, B1, Kayo, and Inuyasha  
  
2: Me, Sesshy, Miroku, Naraku, Yami, Koga  
  
3: IceMage (he needs time alone to smoke)  
  
IM: And that's about it. Remember- 1 hour! GOOOO!  
  
Red: Stay in groups, C'mon!  
  
IM: And it looks like we're at the mall, finally.  
  
They can go do their own thing while I do mine. It all works out,  
  
somehow. But one question arouses- WHERE IS SHIPPO? Next time,  
  
Present meets past, the Food Court, modern money, the Wishing  
  
Fountain, and Mall Tricks! See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE)  
  
You know what to do! Keep the helpful reviews coming! 


	8. Between the Food Court and a Hard Place

(R&R) Chapter 8- Between the Food Court and a Hard Place  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada...  
  
NOTICE: I cannot take all requests to be in my fanfic. I'm  
  
trying my best to get people in, and if your name isn't in a chapter  
  
yet, just keep waiting!  
  
IM: (Outside): Yes, we're back, and we're also at the mall. All  
  
of our favorite or not so favorite *cough*Kikyo*cough* characters  
  
have split into groups and are touring the mall. But I just KNOW  
  
somebody will stray aside from the group, and thus begins Ch. 8...  
  
---------------(Group 1)-------------------  
  
Kagome: And here's ANOTHER place to shop!  
  
Inuyasha: Is this EVER going to end?  
  
Kayo: OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Inuyasha: I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Kayo: OF COURSE NOT!  
  
Kikyo: I am enjoying this "mall."  
  
Kagura: Will someone do the honors and whack her?  
  
Carolyn: MEWAAAHAHHAHA! *attacks Kikyo with lil' bunnies*  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
B1: It looks like Evolution took a course in Violence 101!  
  
Kagura: Well, something came up good out of this day.  
  
All: YEAH! LET'S GO GET A COOKIE! *B1 quietly sneaks away*  
  
Kagome: Okay! Head Check! 1..2..3..4..5.! Good! We're here!  
  
B1: Time to go huggle Sesshy! Muwahaah!  
  
Inuyasha: This cookie-thingorwhateveryoucallit is good, but  
  
do I smell? Yes, I do...ramen noodles...Chicken flavor..  
  
Kayo: DON'T YOU GO WANDERING OFF, NOW!  
  
Inuyasha: MINE! *jumps into the ramen stand*  
  
Kagura: This is a TOTAL disaster...I wonder how Group 2's  
  
doing?  
  
(Group 2)  
  
Red: Here's the Yankee Candle Shop, where-  
  
Yami: CANDLES! MUST-GET-HIGH!! *runs in*  
  
B1: Fluffy....*pounces on his back*  
  
Sesshy: ARRGH! GETITOFFGETITOFF!!!!  
  
B1: FLUFFY! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUU!  
  
Sesshy: The story of my life.  
  
Naraku: OOH! Look, a Wishing Well!  
  
Koga: "One coin?" *reaches into pockets* I don't have any...  
  
Red: I do! Here, I have enough for all! *hands them out*  
  
Miroku: (I wish for thousands of women...) *Fling*  
  
Koga: (Kagome..) *Fling*  
  
Sesshy: (For this girl to get off of me...) *Fling*  
  
Naraku: (To be ACTUALLY evil...) *Fling*  
  
Red: All done?  
  
All: Yep.  
  
????: HI, FLUFFY!! *pounces on his back*  
  
Sesshy: HELP!  
  
????: HI, KOGA!! *pounces on his back*  
  
Koga: Who...are you?  
  
Jazzy: I'm Jazzy, and that's SunFlowerSeed.  
  
SFS: WIGGLE!  
  
Red: Now then, ONWARD MARCH TO THE FOOD COURT!  
  
Jazzy: Ride em' KOGA!  
  
Sesshy: Owch...  
  
Miroku: What's Group 1 doing here?  
  
Carolyn: We're eating.  
  
Red: MOVE OUTTA OUR SPOT!!  
  
Kagome: LIKE HELL WE WILL!  
  
Inuyasha: FOOD COURT FIGHT!!!  
  
SFS: SHMEEEEEEEEEEE-P!!! *whacks Fluffy with a whip to make him  
  
go faster*  
  
Red: This is SO gonna be on the news...  
  
IM: And so it will, Red. As we leave you this time, It looks like  
  
there are more guests, boring activities, and a GIANT Food Court  
  
Fight was about to start. Next time, The Food Court Fight begins,  
  
we test Mall Security, and Shippo blows up a hot dog stand!  
  
See ya soon!  
  
(AS ALWAYS, NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!!)  
  
Keep the reviews coming! I'll try to get as many people as I can  
  
in the fanfic at one time, but it looks like I've got a LOT of  
  
work to do.... 


	9. Mall Security is So Simple Minded

(R&R AS ALWAYS!!) Chapter 9- Mall Security Is So Simple-Minded  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada....  
  
IM: Yesiree, things are certainly heating up at the food court, and  
  
it looks like we'll have to sick Mall Security on them. Do you  
  
think THAT will stop them? I thought so...  
  
Red: We've been assigned to this spot for an hour! MOVE IT!  
  
Jazzy: Koga, KILL THOSE RETARDS!!! HAMST------ERRRRR!!!  
  
Koga: I don't even KNOW you, why should I take orders from you?  
  
Jazzy: BECAUSE....YOU'RE CYUTTTTTTTTEEEE!!  
  
Kagome: *flings carrots* HAHAAHAH!  
  
Sesshy: That sucked. *throws tables and chairs*  
  
Inuyasha: NO FAIR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! *throws ramen stand*  
  
Naraku: What the...OH CRAP! *gets crushed by the ramen stand*  
  
Shippo: huff..puff..you left...me..  
  
B1: Do we care? UHHHH....NOOO!  
  
Shippo: ALL OF YOU HAVE HELL TO PAY!! *pulls out rocket launcher  
  
and blows up a hot dog stand*  
  
SFS: Z---AAAA--MM?  
  
Red: Argh, Mall Security!  
  
MS: You're under arrest!!  
  
All: LIKE HELL WE ARE! *Sesshy stabs him with his poison claws*  
  
MS: Carry on....  
  
Sango: *eats a hot dog* These are GOOD...  
  
SFS: We---Attack--Pansylalalala?  
  
Inuyasha: BRING IT ON! *SFS throws a grenade* NO, DON'T BRING IT!!  
  
Kagura: *eats a hot dog* These ARE good....  
  
Sesshy: *throws Taco Bell*   
  
B1: Wow, Fluffy, YOU'RE STRONG!! IT MAKES ME....WANNA HUGGLE YOUU  
  
MORE!!!  
  
Miroku: Shippo, what are you doing?  
  
Shippo: I'm not setting C4 explosives, noooooo! Oh crap, I was  
  
found out....  
  
Red: Everyone run!  
  
MS: YOU'RE COMING WITH US!!  
  
Kagome: No we're not! THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE!   
  
MS: Mmmmhmm..uh huh..YEAH, RIGHT!! *The Mall Security start to chase  
  
the IY charcters like in Scooby-Doo*  
  
SFS: WE--GET OUTTA--THISMESS!! *SFS then throws a smoke grenade*  
  
MS: YOU MEDDLING FANTASY CHARACTERS!!  
  
Red: Hurry, this thing's going up! *they run out of the mall, it  
  
exploding behind them, like in some sort of James Bond flick*  
  
IM: You really messed up this time.  
  
Sesshy: Tell me about it, my tail's dirty!  
  
Red: Now what can we do that's not potentially illegal and  
  
dangerous?  
  
Miroku: A stripclub?  
  
All: No.  
  
Kagome: Tennis courts!!  
  
All: Yeah!! *they race toward the van*  
  
IM: Okay, so the mall's exploded, Sesshy's tail is dirty, and  
  
I'm taking these people to a tennis complex? Well, anyway...  
  
Next time, the Gatorade jug is alive, Inuyasha gets beaned with  
  
a tennis ball, Miroku pats other girls, and Sesshy is ACTUALLY  
  
good at Tennis! See ya soon!   
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE!)  
  
Keep the awesome reviews spewing in! 


	10. Evil Tennis Courts and Gatorade Jugs

(R&R!) Chapter 10- Evil Tennis Balls and Gatorade Jugs  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada...  
  
NOTICE: I will not be updating the 8th through the 24th of June  
  
because I will be on vacation. I may take one extra day off after  
  
the 24th to recover from jet lag. Until then, I will update as   
  
always, but keep sending in reviews like always!  
  
IM: Well, I'm here at the Maboyashii Tennis Courts for some  
  
calorie-burning, sweating, dehydrating action! We shall now see  
  
what we can possibly destroy here!  
  
B1: Yes, we shall! To the sweatband office!  
  
Sesshy: SERVE UPPPP! *he smashes the ball through the gate,   
  
causing a chain reaction* I DIDN'T DO IT!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Miroku: Hello there, tennis patron...*pats*  
  
Trinity: OHHH!!! *she turns around and huggles Miroku*  
  
Miroku: !!! I....SCORED!!  
  
Trinity: *continues to hug, but squeezes*  
  
Miroku: can't.....breathe...  
  
Trinity: GOOD!  
  
SFS: MIG-RA-PHAP! *throws a Gatorade jug, and it comes to life*  
  
GJ: BRUWAHAHAHAAH!! I AM FREEE!!  
  
Koga: No, you are NOT! *crushes it*  
  
GJ: DAMN...youuu..  
  
Sesshy: SERVE..UPPPP! *smacks the ball HARD*  
  
Sango: umm...Inuyasha? MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hunh? *gets beaned* AUGGGHHH!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!  
  
Inuyasha: Little.....birdies and...and..  
  
Kikyo: AND WHAT?  
  
Carolyn: WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK!! *Trinity smacks Kikyo with  
  
a box of toothpaste*  
  
Trinity: Back off!  
  
Kagura: Can I eat a tennis ball?  
  
Red: Sure, whatever.  
  
Inuyasha: it was....ramen..  
  
Kagome: HMPH! I thought it was going to be romantic!  
  
Kagura: NOT EDIBLE! *swallows the tennis ball and starts to choke*  
  
Red: Why I got dragged into this, I'll never know....  
  
IM: Well, that about ends it...for now. While we perform the  
  
Heimlich Maneuver on Kagura, questions will arise on what will  
  
happen next time..we'll flood the tennis courts, smash crap with  
  
a baseball bat, and visit an airport! See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!)  
  
NOTICE: Chapter 11 will probably be my last chapter before   
  
I leave for vacation. It will be full of hanging plot threads  
  
and stuff like that. Until that time, keep the reviews coming in! 


	11. Do Baseball Bats Double as Flotation Dev...

(R&R!) Chapter 11- Do Baseball Bats Double As Flotation Devices?  
  
NOTICE: This will probably be my last update until the 25th, but I  
  
will continue this story and this chapter in 2 parts! Many loose  
  
plot threads expected!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada...  
  
IM: We've come a LONG way from my humble home, it seems. We're still  
  
here at the Maboyashii Tennis Courts, and the action is about to   
  
begin...  
  
Inuyasha: My head...hurts...  
  
Kagome: No, you think?  
  
Inuyasha: Actually, no.  
  
Shippo: Hey look, 2 more people! *RP and Jesia appear*  
  
Jesia: FLUFF-BALLLLLLLLLLL! *tackles Koga and squeezes Inuyasha*  
  
Koga: Being fluffy sucks.  
  
Sesshy: You have it easy.  
  
RP: *pokes Inuyasha* hmm...*pokes* HMM...  
  
Inuyasha: STOP!  
  
RP: No.  
  
Miroku: What's this switch say? w..ater.. pre...ss...ure..?  
  
*breaks it* I made an oopsie...  
  
Red: You did....nothing. *sees tidal wave of water*.....Crap.  
  
Kagura: RUN LIKE A MOFO!  
  
SFS: H2000000000000000000!  
  
RP: *throws Skittles* I SHALL CREATE A SKITTLES TREE!! MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
Inuyasha: That may just work.  
  
Kikyo: No, it won't.  
  
RP: DIEEEEEEE!!!! *Skittles attack her*  
  
B1: Dammit, what's with cute lil' things attacking? They must  
  
HAVE taken Violence 101!  
  
RP: I found them like this.  
  
Shippo: Can I eat one?  
  
RP: No.  
  
Jesia: Well, we've flooded the Tennis courts, now what?  
  
IM: WE SMASH CRAP WITH BASEBALL BATS!!  
  
Red: Good idea. *smashes a sign*  
  
Kagome: *smashes a mailbox*  
  
RP: *smashes Koga* Oops...  
  
Jesia: *smashes RP and they get in a fight*  
  
IM: EVERYONE, GET OUTTA THE CAR! SMASH TIME!  
  
Shippo: I prefer the Heat-Seeking RPG.  
  
Naraku: No, you don't. *throws RPG away and hands Shippo a bat*  
  
IM: Ready.....  
  
*The IY characters pick up their bats*  
  
IM: Set.....  
  
*The IY characters hold their bats in a smashing position*  
  
IM: SMASH!!!   
  
Sesshy: *smashes a trash can and sends it into a 4-way intersection  
  
and yet again, causes a chain reaction* Man, I'm unlucky...  
  
Miroku: FORE!!! *smashes a light pole and knocks it over*  
  
Shippo: *smashes up a car* DOWN---TOWNNNN! WE'LL BE SMASHI---NG   
  
CR-------AP!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *smashes a grocery cart* ONWARD MARCH, TROOPS!  
  
IM and Red: *they smash watermelons and beer bottles* POO-SNAGGENS!  
  
Naraku: *smashes a cart corral* TAKE THAT, EVIL GROCERY DEMONNN!!!  
  
Kagura: *uses her wind to send objects like baseballs*  
  
Koga: PULL! *smashes plate*  
  
B1: PULL! *smashes elephant*  
  
Trinity: PULL! *smashes tennis ball and beans Inuyasha again*  
  
Inuyasha: NOT AGAIN!!! oogg...  
  
RP: PULL-SKI! *knocks a pumpkin into a building*  
  
Jazzy: LEMON! *smashes lemons*  
  
SFS: YARD-------WORK!! *smashes the moon*  
  
Jesia: Wow, we've messed up this place!  
  
Red: You can say THAT again!  
  
Police: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! PUT THE BASEBALL  
  
BATS DOWN!  
  
Red: The fuzz!  
  
SFS: Cock-atooo...  
  
IM: This isn't good. We're probably going to be arrested and thrown  
  
into jail! On top of that, Inuyasha's unconcious, and how am I going   
  
to pay for bail? Next time, the thrilling conclusion!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!)  
  
NOTICE: I will be on vacation until the 24th and this will probably  
  
be my last update. Feel free to review, however! 


	12. Do Baseball Bats Double As Flotation Dev...

(R&R!) Chapter 12- Do Baseball Bats Double As Flotation Devices? Pt.2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada...  
  
NOTICE: I get bored easily, so I'm updating one last time before I   
  
leave for vacation tomorrow. Enjoy!  
  
IM: This sucks, we've been arrested by the fuzz, Inuyasha's   
  
unconcious, and we won't get to see that airport! Let's just see  
  
what happens......  
  
Red: What do we do now?  
  
Miroku: Beg for mercy?  
  
IM: We're in the future.  
  
Miroku: Oh. Damn.  
  
Shippo: I'M TOO LITTLE TO GO TO JAIL!  
  
Sesshy: Shut up and get some balls.  
  
Kagome: *snickers*  
  
Yami: HIGH!!!!!!!!! *throws candles at the police*  
  
B1: I was wondering where he went...  
  
SFS: CRUMM-------PET------SSSS!!!!  
  
Koga: Unexpected plot twists, this is getting weird...  
  
Kagura: Does it matter?  
  
Koga: No....  
  
IM: How did you get out of the mall?  
  
Yami: I.......DON'T........KNOW!!!  
  
IM: Then that's settled. TO THE AIRPORT!!!  
  
All: YAAAAAAAY!  
  
Inuyasha: What...happened...?  
  
Red: Yami threw candles at the police.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh.  
  
SFS: Tele--port!! Go, Fluff-balllll!  
  
Sesshy: *teleports* They treat me like a slave.  
  
Kagome: Do we care?  
  
Sesshy: 'fraid not.  
  
Kayo: YOUU GET A COOKY!!!! *shoves it in his mouth*  
  
SFS: AIR-----LOBBY!  
  
Red: It's 'airport.'  
  
SFS: AIRLOBBY!  
  
Red: AIRPORT! *they begin to argue*  
  
Jazzy: *throws a muffin at Koga's head* BUY MEEE A T-SHIRT!  
  
Koga: No.  
  
Jazzy: *tackles him* YESSSSS!  
  
Naraku: *rides the escalator* Fun comes in many different forms!  
  
Shippo: Can I have a mug?  
  
Neko: SURE!!! *smacks Shippo* NOTT! *runs away*  
  
Kikyo: I want a pin.  
  
IM: YOU GET NOTHING!!! *smacks Kikyo with a sword sheath*  
  
Neko: *tackles the Cinnabon owner* HOW MANY EGGS WITH BUTTERED  
  
TOAST!!!!!!!!???????  
  
CO: Uhhhh....2?  
  
Neko: He got it right....dammit....  
  
CO: HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kagome: HOMICIDAL MANIAC! *chops CO in half*  
  
Sesshy: 'Mc Donalds'....hmm...  
  
Kagura: *does the worm through the metal detectors*  
  
Inuyasha: *eats a magnet*  
  
Red: *pokes a store clerk*  
  
SFS: GLOO------------------------MPPPPPPPPPPPP--------CRU-DDDD---  
  
MUF---------------IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII------------NNNNNNNNNNN-S.  
  
Koga: *stands on top of the numerous signs* HAHAHAHA!  
  
Sesshy: *eats a Big Mac and starts to choke* Not....E-Coli...  
  
again!!!!  
  
B1: I SAVE YOUUU! *huggles Sesshy*  
  
Naraku: Wheeeeeeee.....*continues to ride the escalator*  
  
Miroku: *pats the Mc Donalds owner* BEAR MEEE A CHILDDDDD!!!!  
  
Mc.Owner: Follow me.  
  
Miroku: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!   
  
Mc.Owner: *smacks him with a pan* Perv.  
  
Shippo: Cigarettes are yum! *eats them*  
  
IM: Okay, things are definetly back to normal, here at the airport.  
  
What surprises me is that we got outta that police mess! It would  
  
seem that Shippo is eating cigarettes, Sesshy has E-Coli again,  
  
Naraku is riding the escalator like an idiot, SFS and Red are  
  
poking store clerks, Kagome is a Homicidal Maniac, and Inuyasha  
  
is eating magnets. Anyway, Next time, we steal an airplane,  
  
skydive, and something happens to my house! See ya on the 25th!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE)  
  
Feel free to review while I'm on vacation! 


	13. The Weird, Unlucky, Chapter Thingy!

(R&R!) Chapter 13- The Weird, Unlucky, Chapter Thingy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha for the thirteenth time!  
  
NOTICE: Yes, I'm back, by popular demand. Now, as you can see,  
  
there are A LOT of people wanting to be in my fic. So, to be fair,  
  
I'm holding a contest for those who want to be in. Just guess the  
  
TWO names of the countries I visited this June, and 3 lucky winners  
  
get to be in my fic. These will be my last entries for participants,  
  
but I will still continue the fic!!!  
  
IM: Well, It's been a while since you last tuned in, and as you can  
  
see, things are still frickin' insane.  
  
Sesshy: I'M CAPN' CRUNCH AND I HAIL FROM THE PLANET TASTE-OPIA!!  
  
SFS: Of course you are, King Fluffy-Mire!  
  
RED: King Fluffy-Mire.....I like that.......  
  
Naraku: LOOKIT! I'm a retarted pilot! *dances around in pilot's   
  
clothing*  
  
IM: That gives..me...an...IDEA!  
  
Jazzy: Oh shit.  
  
Kikyo: Mmmmhmmm...  
  
Yami: WHO SAID YOU COULD SPEAK, QUEER! *hits her with a box of  
  
Vegemite*  
  
IM: LET'S STEAL AND SKYDIVE IN AN AIRPLANE!!!  
  
All: Yeah!!!!  
  
RP: My Skittles are happy...  
  
SKI: Whoohohohohohooooooo!  
  
IM: I want a Qantas airplane.  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
IM: Because it has a kangaroo painted on it.  
  
All: OHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Kagura: *teleports everyone to a Qantas Boeing 747-400*  
  
Jazzy: You can do that?  
  
Kagura: There are LOTS of things that you don't know about me.  
  
Miroku: Even I don't wanna know.  
  
Red: Before you party, wait a minute...  
  
All but IM and Red: What?  
  
Red: I had to turn on the music..*puts on Linkin Park*  
  
IM: NOW THEN, LET'S GET THIS RUSTBUCKET INTO THE MURKY DEEP!  
  
Inuyasha: We're going in the water?  
  
IM: NO, RETARD, THE SKY!  
  
Inuyasha: Then why'd you say, 'Into the murky deep?'  
  
IM: BECAUSE WE'RE GOING INTO THE SKY!  
  
Inuyasha: Never mind.  
  
Shippo: *does the Macarena* SHAKE WHAT YOUR MAMA GAVE YAH!  
  
SFS: YOU HEARD HIM, FLUFF-SHAWANGBANG!  
  
Sesshy: But...It's....embarrassing...  
  
SFS: AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE A DAMN?  
  
Sesshy: Guess not...*does the White Boy Dance*  
  
Miroku: *runs up and down the cabin, occasionally hitting the seats  
  
and racking himself, but he doesn't seem to care*  
  
Koga: Doesn't that.....HuRt!!! *has Jazzy on a piggyback*  
  
Miroku: Ya know what? I never thought of that until now....  
  
IM: GET READY TO JUMP!  
  
All: Why?  
  
IM: I don't.......KNOW.......well, it could mean that airplanes are   
  
chasing us cuz' we stole this plane and we're outta gas...and..  
  
Red: PANIC LIKE MONKEYS!!!  
  
IM: *grabs a parachute* Time for those Skydiving lessons to pay off..  
  
SFS: *grabs a teddy bear*  
  
Jazzy: *grabs Koga*  
  
Sesshy: *grabs a rugby ball* BOOGIE TIME...  
  
IM: GOOOOOO!! *jumps*  
  
All: *jump really far and unnerving*  
  
IM: *plays the didgeridoo*  
  
Red: *knits a sweater*  
  
Sesshy: *holds on to the ball like an idiot*  
  
Inuyasha: *his tunic doubles as a flotation device*  
  
SFS: *the bear floats her*  
  
Jazzy: *uses Koga as a parachute* Now THIS is a way to see it all...  
  
IM: What happened to the rest? *they miraculously fall into a giant  
  
beet* Now THAT'S random....*they land in a field of sugar cane*  
  
Sango: Well, the plane crashed, so what do we do now?  
  
IM: Where man FEARS TO TREAD AND VANDALISE....(or just be frickin'  
  
stupid)  
  
All: WHERE?  
  
IM: WAL-MART. *scary music plays*  
  
Red: That's not scary.  
  
IM: SO?  
  
Red: Good point, LET'S GOOOO! *they march on*  
  
IM: Wow, we've done so much over the course of 13 chappies..well,  
  
anywho, I'm back, and next time, Wal-Mart gets taken over...  
  
Crazy Inuyasha Style! See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!!)  
  
Remember the contest............ 


	14. Insanity on Aisle 3

(R&R!!) Chapter 14- Insanity on Aisle 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
  
NOTICE: We have one winner in the draw for fan fic people. I won't  
  
tell who it is, but she has guessed right!  
  
IM: Well, things didn't go so hot with the plane..oh well..anyway,  
  
we're at new territory-  
  
SFS: LOWE'S????????????????  
  
IM: No.  
  
SFS: DAMMIT!!  
  
Red: F-A-O Schwartz?  
  
IM: No.  
  
Red: DAMMMMMIIIITTTT! *bangs a wall*  
  
IM: It's Wal-Mart.  
  
All: ...........................damn..............  
  
Kagura: *teleports them to Wal-Mart*  
  
All but Kagura: STOP THAT!  
  
Smiley ball: Welcome....let me......kill.....you.....  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *they run away in different directions*  
  
SB: Did I say something wrong?  
  
Jazzy: MOVE IT, KOGA!!! *hits him with a whip*  
  
Koga: OWCH!!! Man, this burde-  
  
Jazzy: WHAT WAS THAT??  
  
Koga: N-nothing!  
  
SFS: Will you protect me, FuzzINFluff?  
  
Sesshy: No.  
  
SFS: *hypnotizes him* Youu willll.....  
  
Sesshy: Must...resist..Ah, what the hell, the author will make me,  
  
anyway, so there's no use resisting.* gets hypnotised*  
  
Naraku: What's so bad about a-AUUUUUUUUUGHHHH!!! *is stabbed*  
  
Kagura: An auuugh?  
  
Naraku: No....a-OOOOOOOOG!!! *is slashed*  
  
Kagura: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Naraku: Never...mind..*slumps to the floor*  
  
SB: MUWHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Kagura: Bastard.  
  
SB: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *runs away*  
  
Inuyasha: Boun---cy-ba----lls?   
  
Kagome: I'll buy you one.  
  
Inuyasha: OKAY! *picks one up and dribbles it* F-U-NNNN.....  
  
SB: HOW MANY EGGS WITH HAM?  
  
Inuyasha: GREE-*bounce* N- EG*bounce* -GS!  
  
SB: YOU'RE RIGHT....NOBODY'S EVER GOT IT RIGHT!!!  
  
IM: Now they have.  
  
SB: YOU!  
  
IM: Showdown time...*pulls out his Zanbatou*  
  
***MEANWHILE.........***  
  
Jazzy: 5.99 for an 8-pack? LIKE HELL!!!  
  
Koga: An 8-pack of what? Tell me?  
  
Jazzy: You'll know when you're older.  
  
Koga: But I'm old enough!!  
  
Jazzy: NO YOU'RE NOT!!  
  
Koga: Whatever..  
  
Kagome: These clothes are SOOOOOO trendy!!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT-*bounce*-EVER...*bounce*  
  
Yami: Candles! *eats*  
  
SFS: BASEBALL BATS!!!! *smashes the Moon*  
  
Miroku: PANTIES!!! *Eats*  
  
RP: I LOVVVVEEEE YOUUUUUUU...even though you ate panties..  
  
*** MEANWHILE........ ***  
  
Red: *pokes SB and he explodes* Wow, I like that Self-Activating  
  
Poke Timer-Bomb that you made, IceMage!!  
  
IM: I got bored.  
  
Kagura: So did I. *shows a Nuclear Cheese Flame Thrower*  
  
Kikyo: So did I. *shows bloody knife*  
  
Yami: WHO SAID YOU COULD STAB!!!! *does the karate poke of DOOM*  
  
Skittles: *smother Kikyo* FRUITTTTYYY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-NESSSS!  
  
IM: And so, Kikyo dies again. That's all for now, but we'll  
  
keep coming strong, here at Wal-Mart..'Till then....  
  
(NO FLAMIES!!!!!)  
  
Remember, 1 has guessed correctly..... 


	15. May I Take Your Order?

(R&R!!!) Chapter 15- May I Take Your Order?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!!  
  
NOTICE: The contest is going great. RedEyesDemon, it's TWO   
  
countries, 'kay? Well, one's in, 2 to go...Oh, and people who  
  
have already or currently been in the fic cannot enter.  
  
IM: Did I just kill the Wal-Mart Mascot? Oh well, it looks like he  
  
won't be rollin' back prices anymore.  
  
Red: You can say that again.  
  
IM: Oh well, it looks-  
  
Red: It's an expression.  
  
IM: I knew that.  
  
Red: .....  
  
Kikyo: Now what?  
  
RP: DON'T MAKE ME HAVE MY SKITTLES GET GHETTO ON YOU, NOW!!  
  
Kikyo: *whimpers and retreats to a corner*  
  
RP: I thought so. *sucks on a lemon*  
  
Miroku: Can we go to the mall again?  
  
Kagome: We blew that up, remember?  
  
Miroku: ...................................Can we go to the mall  
  
again?  
  
Sesshy: Idiot.  
  
SFS: YOU TELL HIM, FLUFF-NUT!!  
  
IM: Fluff-Nut? You really have a lot of time on your hands....  
  
SFS: Damn right.  
  
Kagura: Ice cubes are yum. *eats*  
  
Yami: Let's go to...a....CANDLE SHOP!!! AHAHHAAHHAAH! *runs away*  
  
IM: We're going to the Industrial Park.  
  
Red: Isn't there Sulphuric and Acidic stuff there that could melt  
  
our flesh and bones?  
  
IM: Yeah, and your point is?  
  
Red: There is no point. LET'S GO!  
  
Kagura: *teleports them to the Industrial Park*  
  
All: THAT'S REALLY ANNOYING!!!  
  
Kagura: And because of that, I shall keep doing it. *eats an ice  
  
cube*  
  
Miroku: I thought we were going to the park where I could stalk  
  
women.....Crap, did I just say that out loud?  
  
Naraku: Yes.  
  
Miroku: Dammit.  
  
Jazzy: YOU'RE MOVING TOO SLOW, KEEP THE PACE!! *hits Koga with a  
  
whip again*  
  
Koga: You don't have to be so harsh!  
  
Jazzy: Yes I do. It's my job.  
  
Koga: Really?  
  
Jazzy: No.  
  
Koga: Oh.  
  
Sesshy: GREEN WATER!! EEEEE! *dips his tail in and it burns it*  
  
AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!! GETITOUTGETITOUT!!! *runs in a circle*  
  
SFS: Do you by chance have a baseball bat I could borrow?  
  
Kagome: I do!  
  
SFS: *takes it and smashes the moon*   
  
All: THAT'S THE 5th TIME THIS WEEK!  
  
IM: *dumps toxic waste on a security guard* This should be  
  
interesting......*the guard mutates*  
  
SG: BLOOOOG!! I'LL.......I'LL....I'LL MAKE YOU DO THE MACARENA!!!  
  
All: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!! RUNNNNNNNN! *a chase begins, like from   
  
Scooby-Doo, with retro 70's music playing*  
  
Kagura: *throws an ice cube at the guard's head*  
  
SG: FINE THEN, MORE MACARENA FOR YOUUUUUUU!!  
  
Kagura: *in her head* (Damn.)  
  
IM: (Okay, I'm tired of doing something that was hip in the 70's)  
  
*he draws his sword and cuts the guard's legs off*  
  
Red: *pulls out a SMG and blasts the MF'er to high holy hell*  
  
Miroku: That was fun, let's do tha-*weapons get pointed at him*  
  
-t never again!  
  
Kagura: *teleports them to Mc Donalds*  
  
All: WHAT IN THE HELL?!!  
  
Kagura: I'm hungry.  
  
All: Oh, well we are too, so...umm..good job?  
  
IM: Form a line guys, and have money ready.  
  
McCashier: May I, like, Take Your Order, like?  
  
IM: One Double Hamburger, with fries and a Vanilla Coke.  
  
McC: Is that, like, all?  
  
IM: If it wasn't, I would've told you more.  
  
McC: REALLY?! That's, like, so cool! *goes and gets order*  
  
All: (Dipshit.)  
  
*** MEANWHILE ***  
  
Sesshy: WHADDYA MEAN YA DON'T HAVE HUMAN FLESH?  
  
McC: You see sir, we-  
  
Sesshy: Just shut up and gimme a McFlurry.  
  
Inuyasha: One Quarter Pounder.....with bacon and fre--nc-h fri-es.  
  
McC: Coming up......Whatever you are!  
  
Miroku: One Cheeseburger, with a side of pantie-I..I mean fries..  
  
Kagome: A Big Mac.  
  
All but Kagome: O.o *snicker*  
  
Kagome: SHUT UP!  
  
Kagura and Naraku: One McFilet-o-Fish with ice cream, please.  
  
McC: Are you sure?  
  
K & N: DO YOU CHALLENGE OUR POWER, MORTAL?  
  
McC: Okay then...  
  
Shippo: *is jumping to reach counter* A---3-Piece---Nugg---et---Combo  
  
---with---a---large---Sprite!  
  
McC: Anything else?  
  
Shippo: Don't make me jump anymore!!  
  
Red: Demon Combo #2.  
  
McC: We don't carry that combo anymore, it didn't sell too well.  
  
Red: (Damn.) One package of cookies, then.  
  
Sango: HAPPY MEAL!  
  
SFS: MEE TOOO!  
  
Yami: MEEEE THREEEEEE!!!!  
  
Jazzy: MEEEEE FOURRRRRR!!  
  
Koga: Umm..me five?  
  
Jinenji: Everything.  
  
McC: O.o  
  
All: When'd YOU show up?  
  
Jinenji: *shrugs*  
  
IM: Well, we leave you here at Mc Donalds here today. It seems that  
  
everybody got their food without killing anybody, which is a first!  
  
Next time, the after-effects of a Filet-O-Fish and Ice Cream,  
  
Muffins that amazingly squeak, and video games! See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!)  
  
Remember, some people have it HALF RIGHT..... 


	16. Side Effects

(R&R!!!) Chapter 16- Side Effects  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY, yada, yada, yada...  
  
NOTICE: I am putting in the only winners for this contest, which  
  
were lilhilbille and sanfranbge. Cheers to them for winning and   
  
let's start the chappie! (I may have another one, we'll see.)  
  
IM: Hey, it's me again at the local McDonalds. Well, things are   
  
actually peaceful as the guests eat their food. We'll see just  
  
how long they can keep this up....  
  
Sesshy: NEED....FLESH...  
  
SFS: Well, isn't the burger SORTA like flesh?  
  
Sesshy: You could say that...  
  
Inuyasha: They screwed up my order....*picks at his hamburger*  
  
Kagura: I SEE YOU HAVE ICY CUBEULETS!!!!! GIVVEEEEEE!!!  
  
Inuyasha: No, get your own.  
  
Kagura: BASTARRRD! YOUUUUU PAYYYY!!! *throws a table*  
  
Inuyasha: What is WITH her today...*runs into the PlayPlace*  
  
Shippo: OOOH! WAIT UP FOR MEEE!! *runs after them*  
  
Sanfranbge: Do you need help?  
  
IM: I have it all under control, they just have...problems..  
  
Sfb: I see.  
  
lilhillbille: They do look like they have problems...  
  
IM: See?  
  
Sfb: I'll calm them down. *runs inside*  
  
IM: 10 bucks says she doesn't come out alive.  
  
LH: You're on.  
  
Sfb: *pulls out some Mountain Dew LiveWire and sprays them*  
  
Inuyasha: I'M ALL WETTTTT!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *runs out*  
  
Kagura: ICY! ICY! *gets sprayed* IC-ah, who cares...  
  
*walks out to the restaurant*  
  
Sfb: Told ya.  
  
LH: Pay up.  
  
IM: Dammit.....wait, where's Shippo?  
  
Shippo: I LIKE ICY CREAMIER!!! WEEHAHAHAH!  
  
IM: *snatches his 10* Give that back.  
  
Sfb: Okay, lemme get him as well. *breaks the window and sprays him*  
  
Shippo: MMMMMMMM!!!! ORANG-Y!!!! YEEEEE---HAWWWWW!!!!  
  
IM: Move, let me solve this. SHIPPO!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: YESSSSSS?  
  
IM: Tax Exemption.  
  
Shippo: NOOO! *falls unconsious*  
  
IM: Pay up.  
  
LH: Dammit.  
  
Naraku: That Fish thing and the ice cream was good! Now let-OOOH...  
  
Kagura: BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: *falls out of her chair*  
  
Koga: Did the Big Mac cause that?  
  
Kagome: *slaps Koga*  
  
Jazzy: I KNOW YOU NOT TOUCHIN' MAH MAN! *slaps Kagome and they get  
  
in a cat fight*  
  
Koga: People are fighting over me? Cool.  
  
Miroku: And now you see how to seduce a woman!  
  
Man: COOL! Thanks, monk!  
  
Miroku: I am happy to pass my wisdom along....  
  
Sfb: I WILL PLAN SUCH A DIABOLICAL PLAN AGAINST YOU FOR-  
  
IM: Me winning 10 dollars?  
  
Sfb: Yes...  
  
IM: Well then, good luck.  
  
Sfb: ???  
  
IM: You're going to need it.  
  
Naraku and Kagura: IT BURRRRRRRNSSSS!!!!! AGGGGGGHHHHH!!!  
  
Yami: I'M GONNA BUILD A BIRDHOUSE WITH THIS STUFF! *holds up  
  
the PlayPlace*  
  
Kikyo: REALLY??  
  
Yami: COURSE' NOT!! *throws it all on Kikyo*  
  
Red: I just have a pack of cookies. INJUSTICE!  
  
IM: Man, I knew I couldn't trust these guests...*they leave MD*  
  
Hey, where are you going?? Well, they're heading to the video  
  
game store, and I STILL didn't get my amazing squeaking  
  
muffins...*steals them* NOW..TIME TO RAIN SOME DOOM! Next  
  
time, My muffins get revenge, Jazzy beats the living hell  
  
outta Kikyo, and the wonders of electronics! See ya soon!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!)  
  
There may be another contest, stay tuned!!! 


	17. Difficulty Setting Hard Mode

(R&R) Chapter 17- Difficulty Setting- Hard Mode  
  
Disclaimer: Am I Rumiko Takahashi? Nooooooo......  
  
IM: Well, Kagura and Naraku have been on the receiving end of a  
  
Mc Filet and Ice Cream cone, Yami broke the PlayPlace, Kikyo got  
  
smashed by it, and Jazzy and Kagome are in a cat fight.  
  
Insanity at its best....  
  
Kagura: *teleports them to the video game store*  
  
Red: We were right outside the door, YA DIDN'T HAVE TO!!  
  
Kagura: It's a hobby. *giggles insanely*  
  
Sfb: LOOK! A CHEESE GAME!!! Cheese: The Mini-Series! YAAAAHOOO!  
  
Sesshy: DRESS LIKE A HOBO? MY LONG-TIME FAVORITE!!!!  
  
SFS: Proper English? CREAMA---TORIUM!!!!!  
  
Koga: Look, something to play! Death: Blood n' Guts!  
  
Jazzy: No, we play Bunny Forest!  
  
Koga: DEATH!  
  
Jazzy: BUNNY!  
  
Kikyo: DEATH!  
  
Jazzy: *tackles Kikyo* DIE, *!@$$!$!!!   
  
Koga: O.o Okay, I play Bunny Forest.  
  
IM: Virtual Bacon Bathing part 2....hmm....  
  
Red: Meet Bill Gates? Cooooool.  
  
Yami: Candle Simulator? MY CALL HAS BEEN ANSWERED!!!!  
  
Jazzy: *pulls her hair and slams her into Tomato Attack!!*  
  
IM: THEY HAVE IT!! HAMSTER SMACKDOWN 2*echo*!!  
  
Sfb: *loses and hugs the machine* FRIEND!!!!!!  
  
SFS: Bouillion' et' les a la' Sigfried and Roy?  
  
All: O.o?  
  
Kagura: FUN WITH ICE CUBES????!!! COUNT ME IN!  
  
Naraku: Create Your Own Doomsday Device....intriguing.....  
  
IM: *puts the smackdown on Hamtaro* YEHAHAHAH! I WIN!  
  
Red: *eats 100 dollar bills* You sure I can do this?  
  
BG: Be my guest.  
  
Red: *shrugs and continues to eat*  
  
Jazzy: *throws her over the counter*  
  
Koga: Well, this is boring now-  
  
Jazzy: KEEP PLAYING!!!!  
  
Koga: I changed my mind, THIS IS AWESOME!  
  
Inuyasha: Cool, the new hit: Squirt Lemon Juice In Someone's Eye!  
  
Kagome: Virtual Big Mac.....  
  
Sesshy: Now I need change...*stands in the ENORMOUS line*  
  
Miroku: *watches a girl play Dance Dance Revolution* Shake  
  
it.......SHAKE IT AND BAKE IT, WOMAN!! AWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
*gets slapped*   
  
Inuyasha: That must've hurt....Ahahahah! Got em' in the eye!  
  
Miroku: It hurt, but I didn't get hit in the eye.  
  
Inuyasha: .......Were you just saying something?  
  
Miroku: Never mind.....  
  
Kagura: THE ICY CUBULET OF GRAND DOOMY-NESS!! NO!!! I NEEED....  
  
THE ICE CUBULET SWORD AND SHIELD!! HAHAHAHA!! Crap, I died...  
  
Jazzy: *bangs her with a variety of things: Saxophone, bat,  
  
whip, fridge, TV, banana, Ice Cubulet, Wal-Mart, a pumpkin,  
  
and 17 cases of fried Lemon Cupcakes with Syrup* There,  
  
my revenge has subsided.....FOR NOW...MUWAAHAHAH!!  
  
Koga: Hey look, I won!!! I saved all the bunnies in  
  
BunnyLand!!  
  
Jazzy: You now get the BunnyLand suit. *gives him a bunny suit*  
  
Koga: IT FITS!!!  
  
Jazzy: Good. YOU'RE NOW MY PET FOR-----------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome: I ate all of the Virtual Big Mac!! YAAAY!  
  
Sfb: *is still hugging the Cheese machine*  
  
Kikyo: *is in a mangled, beaten heap* Ouch.  
  
Red: That Virtual Money gave me indegestion....oohh...  
  
Naraku and Kagura: THAT'S NOTHING!!!!  
  
Sesshy: *Is now his turn and he puts in a dollar and  
  
the machine is now Out of Order* ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Jazzy: ---------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------EVER.......  
  
Koga*now in Bsuit*: I think we get your point...  
  
IM: That arcade was good fun, but I STILL didn't get to use  
  
my squeaky muffins! Oh well, it'll happen sometime!!!  
  
Shippo: Like in the next chappie?  
  
IM: EXACTLY! Next time, the devastation of Squeaking Muffins,  
  
Riding on a Bus, and--  
  
Kagome: A SPACE SHUTTLE!!! See ya soon!!!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!!) 


	18. Countdown to Stupidity

(R&R!!) Chapter 18- Countdown to Stupidity  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha's great, but I don't own it...  
  
NOTICE: YAAY! 100 reviews! Thank you to all the people who have  
  
reviewed since I started this fic, your comments have really helped  
  
me along. Now, for our Feature Presentation.....  
  
IM: Hello again, faithful readers, and it seems my squeaky muffins  
  
will rain DOOM upon this city. Hopefully I'll get a chance...  
  
SFS: A chance to WHAT, you say?  
  
All: O.o  
  
Red: Are you feeling alright? No replies using "GunKAH!!!" or  
  
"Lemon of the Undefeated East??" Strange....  
  
Sfb: That "Proper English" game did this!!  
  
Red: *walks back in and breaks it*  
  
Owner: You pay for that!!!  
  
Red: Hell no.  
  
Owner: YOU DIE!!!  
  
Sango: *pokes him* YOU SQUEAK!! COME HERE AND LEMME POKE!!!  
  
Owner: AAAAAAHHH!!! GET AWAAAAAYYY!!!  
  
IM: I guess we can leave Sango to that job...Kagura, teleport.  
  
Kagura: You promise you won't get mad?  
  
All: We promise...  
  
Kagura: Where to?  
  
IM: A random place, that defies humanity and civilization as we  
  
know it!  
  
Yami: They closed those all down, sorry.  
  
IM: (Dammit.) Well, just teleport us somewhere.  
  
Kagura: Ice-CUBULET!!! *teleports them to a car wash*  
  
RP: WHY A CAR WASH?!!?  
  
Kagura: *shrugs*  
  
IM: Take us somewhere else.  
  
Kagura: ICE-----CUBULETTOO!!! *teleports them to the Rocket and  
  
Space Center*  
  
Sfb: I can leave my mark with my MD here! MUWAAHAHAHH!!! *runs off*  
  
IM: You did something right for once, Kagura.  
  
Kagura: FINALLY!!  
  
Shippo: *buys a stuffed space shuttle and throws it at the clerk*  
  
Inuyasha: *eats a space magnet* They just keep getting BETTER AND  
  
BETTER!!  
  
Clerk: GIVE THAT BACK!!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't think you want it back...  
  
Kikyo: Space exploration began in-  
  
Jazzy: THERE SHE IS KOGA, ONWARD MARCH!!!! *leaps off Koga*  
  
You tried to escape my fury....  
  
Koga: There she goes again....Man, this bunny suit ITCHES!!!  
  
Kikyo: So what if I did?  
  
Jazzy: BACKTALKING!! YOU'LL REGRET THAT!! *begins to beat her   
  
even more*  
  
Naraku: EEEEE!! Space Shuttle Tour!!! C'MON!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TicketClerk: Tickets, please.  
  
IM: I have all of them.  
  
TC: You may pass...  
  
Jazzy: *throws Kikyo aside* WAIT UP!!  
  
TC: Tickets please...OH, YOU HAVE A GIANT BUNNY???  
  
Koga: What the???  
  
Jazzy: Umm..yeah?  
  
TC: You may pass!!!  
  
Jazzy and Koga: ??????  
  
Red: Lookit this thing!!   
  
IM: Wow, the seats are comfy...  
  
Sesshy: Hey, what's THIS button DOOOOO???? *presses it and an alarm  
  
goes off* Oops...  
  
Shippo: YOUSTARTEDIT YOUSTARTEDIT!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
GOING TO THE MOON!!! MOONRIDE MOONRIDE!!! DOOODEEEDOOOOOO!!!  
  
IM: (Now's my chance!!) *he drops the muffins out on the ground*  
  
Muwhahahhahah...  
  
MissionControl: YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE-  
  
Sesshy: CODE OF HONOR FOR PIGLETS?  
  
MC: No, the code for-  
  
Sesshy: WAIT, LEMME GUESS!! WATER? SPACE TRAVEL? BUCKETS? COKE?  
  
MC: SPACE TRAVEL! GET OUT OF THERE!!  
  
IM: No. I have now released SQUEAKY MUFFINS OF DOOM on the Earth,  
  
and now the Earth will be a...a..DOOMY place!!  
  
MC: (They're IDIOTS! Let's humor them...) Okay then, I'll start  
  
the countdown...(It has no gas!!) 10....9......8....  
  
Miroku: MOONRIDE!!!  
  
MC: ....7........6........5........4..  
  
IM: *fills the emergency tanks full of gas*  
  
MC: ...3........2.............1 1/2.........1....1/2......  
  
RP: *gulps*  
  
MC: 0.......IGNITION!!! *the rocket starts* WHAT THE??  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!  
  
MC: There goes my paycheck....  
  
Red: EVERYBODY NOW!!!! GOIN' TO THE MOON-  
  
All: MOONRIDE, MOONRIDE!!!!!!!  
  
Red: Now, a new song you already know!!!  
  
All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Red: WE'RE WHALERS OF THE-  
  
All: MOON!  
  
Red: WE CARRY A-  
  
All: HARPOON!!  
  
Red: WE TELL TALL-  
  
All: TALES!  
  
Red: AND FEAST ON-  
  
All: SNAILS!  
  
Red: WHILE WE SING THIS WHALEY-  
  
All: TUNE!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!  
  
IM: Wow, we're in space! Or....almost. As you can see below me,  
  
the Earth is being enslaved by my SQUEAKY MUFFINS OF DOOM!!!  
  
that I grew from the Plasma of a shoe, old pineapple, and a hint  
  
of Gamma Radiation...Anywho, next time, How High Can YOU Jump?,  
  
Aliens, and Whalers of the Moon! See ya soon!  
  
(PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!) 


	19. Are We There Yet?

(R&R!!) Chapter 19- Are We There Yet?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have lots of money to buy IY? Nooooo...  
  
IM: Hello, readers, and I report from space*echo*!! I can't believe  
  
I have to be on a space shuttle with these people, but it's a small  
  
price to pay for seeing the destruction of the Earth......oh well..  
  
Naraku: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No..  
  
Naraku: Now?  
  
All: NO...  
  
Naraku: How 'bout NOW??  
  
RP: DON'T MAKE ME SMACK YOU, BOY!!!  
  
Naraku: *whimpers*  
  
Sesshy: Space travel...makes...me wanna......  
  
SFS: What, God-Of-Fluff?  
  
Sesshy: PUKE.......*throws up out the window and watches it FLOAT*  
  
Miroku: That's just sick.  
  
Koga: Mmmmhmmm...*little bunnies surround him* What the..?  
  
Yami: Did they get out? Little rascals...  
  
Koga: Uhh....HELP!! *they begin to chase him* WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kikyo: Aqua Teen Hunger Force.........  
  
IM: How in the HELL did you get here??  
  
Kikyo: Well, I AM an otherworldy being and stuff like that...  
  
IM: *thinks* Eh, makes sense...YOUU DIE NOW!!!!  
  
Red: *stabs her with a spear, pokes her, has Jazzy put the   
  
Smackdown on her, then opens the airlock and throws her out*  
  
Jazzy: YAAY! BIT** LADY GONE!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: I...will...  
  
Red: Shut the hell up.  
  
Kagura: Do they have any ice cubulets on board?  
  
Yami: *shrugs* Go look.  
  
RP: My Skittles will come with you!  
  
S: Fruity-DoOmNeSs....  
  
Kagura: T-that's okay....*runs off*  
  
SFS: CHEERIO!  
  
Sesshy: Gesundheit.  
  
SFS: ^-^ *huggles*  
  
Inuyasha: I see something! It looks like a giant crater-thingy  
  
orbiting around our Earth! And man, is it BIG!  
  
Kagome: That would be the moon, idiot.  
  
Inuyasha: REALLY?!! Get out!  
  
IM: Satellite TV on a shuttle? Damn, these astronauts live it   
  
good up here...*watches Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
Kagura: Hmm...I STILL can't find any ice cubulets...  
  
ShuttleDemon: ArE yOu LoOkInG fOr ThE gOoDnEsS oF tHe IcE cUbUlEt?  
  
Kagura: Well, yeah, I am the one and only Champine of Ice Cubulet  
  
2: Revenge of the Sun Video Game at the Arcade!  
  
SD: YoU sHALL-  
  
Kagura: Don't talk like that.  
  
SD: *sighs* You shall find what you are seeking in this vault...  
  
Kagura: *is in a room FILLED with ice cubulets* WHOA............  
  
Koga: *the bunnies start dragging him down* Uhh, girl! Help me!  
  
Jazzy: My name is Jazzy.  
  
Koga: Whatever, Jazzy, HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Jazzy: *does Kung Fu and defeats the bunnies*  
  
Koga: Kung Fu defeats bunnies?!?!  
  
Jazzy: It does now.  
  
Koga: Oh.  
  
Sango: It looks like we're here!   
  
IM: We've been on the ground 20 minutes.  
  
Sango: Oh.  
  
IM: *grabs a spacesuit and helmet* Well? LET'S MOVE!!!!  
  
Shippo: WHY--KAWANG!!!  
  
SFS: I know, that was such a great show!  
  
Sfb: *watches her MD float around* Cool....hey, I heard there was  
  
CHEESE here!!!  
  
Miroku: No cheese here.  
  
Sfb: YOU SAID IT!!!!! *squeezes Miroku*  
  
Miroku: Argh.....  
  
Yami: *jumps and does a flip* FINALLY, I'M GOOD AT SOMETHING!!!!  
  
LH: JUMP ROPE!!!!!  
  
Red: *uses all of his strength to push himself up* Wait.....going  
  
too high! GET ME DOWN!!!! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yami: Get yourself down.  
  
SFS: Fluffy, it's SO...  
  
Sesshy: Dark? Devoid? Crappy-Looking?  
  
SFS: OF COURSE NOT!!! IT'S PRETTY!!!!  
  
Sesshy: Oh, god...  
  
Shippo: I wonder if an RPG missile would float....hmm...  
  
LH: Thinking of mayhem?  
  
Shippo: Uhh, umm....NO! *floats off*  
  
Kagura: YEAH!!!! *is still in the Ice Cubulet vault*  
  
Naraku: Are We There Yet?  
  
Koga: We've been here a while, retard.  
  
Naraku: I've NEVER noticed!  
  
Inuyasha: NEITHER HAVE I!!  
  
Naraku: REALLY?!!?  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Naraku: Oh. Damn.  
  
IM: And so, we've arrived on the Moon!! Some people don't know that,  
  
so keep it a secret...Well, anyway, Next time, we head back to   
  
Earth, we visit a music store, and dinner at a fancy place!   
  
See ya soon!!  
  
(PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!!) 


	20. Can You Listen To Rap Metal At The Table...

(R&R!) Chapter 20- Can You Listen to Rap Metal At The Table?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY, peeps.  
  
NOTICE: And so marks another milestone- 20 chs. Wee-hoo!  
  
IM: Well, it's back to Earth for us. The time on the Moon was short  
  
(1 hour) but it was fun while it lasted. It's time to check on my  
  
little hell-raisers down on Earth anyway. I wonder how many people  
  
they killed?  
  
Shippo: *has a seizure*   
  
Naraku: LOOKIT' HIM SQUIRM!!!! MUWAAHAHAH-*is stabbed*  
  
Shippo: BAS-*convulses* ARGH!!  
  
Koga: What, Shippo?  
  
Shippo: BASTA-*convulses* GUH!!!!  
  
Koga: WHAT!?!  
  
Shippo: Never....mi-*convulses*  
  
LH: All that mayhem in his head, plus the carbon level of the Moon   
  
caused him to have a seizure.  
  
All: O.o  
  
LH: Time for my sugar break...*walks away*  
  
IM: *watches Rurouni Kenshin*  
  
Red: OOOH!!  
  
IM: Get your own.  
  
Red: WAAH! *runs toward the Ice Cubulet vault*  
  
Jazzy: Umm, Red? I wouldn't go ove-  
  
Red: WAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Jazzy: Never mind.  
  
Red: WAAAAAAAAAAA-Hmm? What's this? *looks at IC vault*  
  
Kagura: BaCk AwAy....BOOGAH!!!! *pokes Red*  
  
Red: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jazzy: Told ya.  
  
Miroku: *is writing* My Dearest Kikyo, with your eyes-  
  
RP: WHAT THE???? You actually LIKE that *****?  
  
Miroku: Umm....I-  
  
RP: YOU LIKED ME, YOU GIGOLO!!! *beats him*  
  
Miroku: AUGGGHHHH!!!!!   
  
IM: He got what was coming to him.  
  
Sfb: Mmmmmmmyep.  
  
IM: No, Kenshin just stabbed this dude in the gut...and oh god,  
  
HERE COMES THE BLOOD!!  
  
Sfb: *sighs*  
  
Inuyasha: Uhh...Captain?  
  
IM: What? And I'm not Captain.  
  
Inuyasha: WE'RE HEADING TOWARD A GIANT BLUE THING!!!!  
  
Kagome: That's the Earth, retard.  
  
Sango: REALLY?!  
  
Kagome: NOT YOU TOO!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Sesshy: Uhh, IM, we're entering Earth's atmosphere.  
  
IM: Okay, thanks. EVERYONE!!!!!!!  
  
All: ???  
  
IM: RUN AROUND!!!!! *buckles himself to the ground*  
  
All: YAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: You know what's gonna happen, don't you SFS?  
  
SFS: YEAH!!!  
  
Sesshy: Y-you do?  
  
SFS: We get to run around, SILLY!!  
  
Sesshy: *buckles himself to the ground*  
  
SFS: HEY, NO FAIR!!! *huggles him right when they enter the lower  
  
atmosphere*  
  
All: !!!!! *they're thrown to the back of the shuttle*  
  
IM: .............And we've landed. Thank you for flying NASA Space  
  
Shuttles, and I don't really give a damn if you're hurt.  
  
All: DO IT AGAIN!!! DOITAGAIN!!!!  
  
IM: Just get off before I release the muffins on you.  
  
All: AWWWWWW!!!  
  
Kagura: Those muffins did THAT???? *the city looks like the   
  
Apocalypse has hit*   
  
All but IM: Coooooooooooooooool.  
  
IM: Now then, Kagura?  
  
Kagura: DON'T KILL MEEEEE!!!!  
  
IM: I won't....yet. Teleport us...here. *shows her a picture*  
  
Kagura: CHEERIO!! *teleports*  
  
Sesshy: Gesundheit! Man, there HAS to be something going around...  
  
Red: Cool, a music store!  
  
IM: It has great tunes. Go on in, they won't fatally bite.  
  
All: O.o  
  
IM: Just in case, I have Machetes.  
  
All: OKAY!!! *they run inside*  
  
IM: Before you listen to your own thing, put on these headphones.  
  
All: ???? *they put the cheap ones on*  
  
IM: TONY!! Number 16!   
  
Tony: Gotcha.  
  
IM: Let's see the quality of your eardrums. *Linkin Park plays,  
  
on a Metallica Concert sound level*  
  
All: O.O!!!! *All but IM, and Sfb are blown into the wall*  
  
Sfb: Wooow...  
  
IM: Didn't think that there would just be one....damn....  
  
All: DOITAGAIN!!! DOITAGAIN!!!  
  
IM: You can, just listen to or buy stuff. I'll be waiting in 10 mins.  
  
Sfb: I get this..and this...and 12 of these!!!  
  
Kagura: HOW ARE YOU GOIN' TO PAY FOR THAT?!  
  
Sfb: The invention of the credit card.  
  
Kagura: Damn, I wish I had one of those!!!  
  
********************10 MINUTES LATER....******************************  
  
IM: Everyone here?  
  
All: YUP!!!  
  
IM: Kagura, teleport here...*shows her another picture*  
  
Kagura: RIGHTY-O, CAPTAIN!!!! *teleports to the restaurant called  
  
Fancy!*  
  
IM: Perfect.  
  
Sesshy: Wow, a fancy restaurant!!!!  
  
IM: My gift.  
  
Shippo: Neat.  
  
IM: I guess there's nothing else but to say, "LET'S EAT!!"  
  
All: YEAH!!! *they rush inside*   
  
*IM orders Ramen Noodles, Sesshy and SFS order Spaghetti, Miroku  
  
tried to hit on girls, RP ordered a casserole, Inuyasha and Koga  
  
both ordered a 48 oz. Porterhouse Steak, Kagome and Sango both  
  
order a Giant Caesar Salad, Shippo had Beef, Koga and Jazzy  
  
shared a Lobster and Crab, Kagura and Naraku had Fish and Milk  
  
AGAIN, LH had Bratwurst, Sfb had Cheese, and tackled the waiter  
  
for it, too, Yami had Cinnamon candles, and Red had flesh*  
  
IM: Well, the restaurant was a big success, and everyone's having  
  
a great time!! Next time, it's off to the Aquarium, Rock Climbing,  
  
and Paintball! See ya soon!  
  
(PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!!) 


	21. Bruises, Bumps, and a Thing Called 'Blub...

(R&R!) Chapter 21- Bruises, Bumps, & A Thing Called 'Blub'  
  
Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Inuyasha....  
  
NOTICE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. With the holiday,  
  
company, and stomach flu, things haven't been going too smooth.  
  
Well, here it is, in all it's glory, Chapter 21!  
  
IM: I'm back after a good holiday here, and thank God we didn't buy  
  
fireworks...Anywho, we have a busy schedule ahead of us as we-  
  
Sfb: LEARN?!  
  
IM: Hell no, destroy!  
  
Sfb: WOO!!!!  
  
Kagura: Shall I teleport, Cap-I-Tain?  
  
IM: TO THE PAINTBALL PARK, AWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Kagura: CHEERIO!! *teleports*  
  
Sesshy: Do you need a Kleenex?  
  
IM: There are guns, paintballs, masks, and pads. You have 10 minutes  
  
to hide. Go.  
  
All: Auggh! *they scramble for the equipment*  
  
*****************************10 MINUTES LATER***********************  
  
Jazzy: Aren't you going to play, IceMage?  
  
IM: Oh, I will. Just wait and see...  
  
Sesshy: Okay now, focus Sesshy, be the gun-AUUGH!! *is shot*  
  
SFS: BABA--------LOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Sesshy: And I just HAD this cleaned!!!  
  
Kagura: Okay then, Naraku, we shoot and whoever gets hit first goes  
  
home and cries to their Mom.  
  
Naraku: We don't HAVE a Mom, remember?  
  
Kagura: Oh. Well then, we just shoot, 'kay?  
  
Naraku: Okay.  
  
Kagura: 3---2----1----FIRE!!! *they shoot each other at the same   
  
time*  
  
Naraku: Well, that was pointless.  
  
Kagura: Mmmhmm. Let's get a smoothie.  
  
Naraku: GOOD IDEA!! *they run off*  
  
Koga: Hmm...where's Inuyasha, I'll give him- *he gets shot in the  
  
nuts* ARRRGH!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!  
  
Koga: *shoots him in the nuts* HA!  
  
Inuyasha: ARRRRGGHHHHH!!!!  
  
Sfb: Need........the Dew.....to......survive...*Flash-Back*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sfb: WHADDYA MEAN I CAN'T BRING IT IN???!!  
  
Guard: I'm sorry, no bevrages inside the park.  
  
Sfb: YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo: NYARRG-----BARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! *before  
  
he can shoot, he is shot in the back of the head*  
  
LH: Bring it, hyper fox-demon.  
  
RP: Now then.....where's Miro...  
  
Miroku: Hm? Did someone call my name?  
  
RP: GOTCHA!! *shoots him in the nuts* BRUWHAHAHAHHA!!!  
  
Miroku: Okay, WHAT IS WITH THE NUT-SHOOTING?????  
  
RP: I dunno, just wanted to be part of the crowd, MUWAHAHAH!! *a wall  
  
blows out*  
  
IM: DAMN, THIS THING IS POWERFUL!! *holds up an x2003 Nuclear Plasma  
  
-Powered Neutrino Paintball Rocket Launcher/Rifle/Minibar*  
  
All still playing: O.o  
  
SFS: SHINY!!!! *gets blown through a wall into Sesshy* FLUFFY BROKE  
  
MY FALL!!!  
  
Sesshy: And something of mine..ooh....  
  
Koga: I bet I know what it is...oog..  
  
Sfb: Potato...hmm...*gets blown to her Mountain Dew LiveWire* YES!!  
  
RED: Is it safe? OH- *gets shot*  
  
Y-Llj: CANDLE? *is shot*  
  
Kagome: (Whay did I play th- ARRGH!! Hey, why am I thinking this?  
  
Shouldn't I be saying this? Ah well...) *falls on the hot dog  
  
stand*  
  
Sango: GO, BOOMERANG PAINTBALL!! *is shot, then the BPaintball hits*  
  
I just KNEW that was a waste of money....  
  
IM: OKay then, I win!!! Now then, we go to the Aquarium-  
  
Red: You knocked a tourist in there and blew it up. Plus, your  
  
muffins played Faces of Death in there, I heard.  
  
IM: Oh. Well then, who's up for rock climbing?  
  
All: You blew that up too.  
  
IM: Hmm....well then, follow me.  
  
**********************20 MINUTES LATER.....**********************  
  
Naraku: Where ARE we?  
  
IM: The pro circuit of Rock Climbing, Mt. Lemon.  
  
Sfb: AWRIGHT, GRAB A HARNESS AND HIT THE ROCKS, IT'S GONNA BE  
  
ONE BIG...umm....Rock thingy!!  
  
Red: Seems logical. LET'S GOOOOOO!!!  
  
All: Yeah!!!!  
  
Sesshy: I can't.....DO IT!!!!  
  
All but IM: Just believe, Sesshy!!!  
  
IM: How 'bout this: If you don't move, I'LL KILL YOU.  
  
Sesshy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *climbs to the top*  
  
Sango: Aah, exilirating...  
  
Kagome: Mmmyep....  
  
Delivery Man: Uhh....Is there a Mr. IceMage?  
  
IM: That would be me.  
  
DM: Here, this is for you.  
  
IM: For.....me?? *opens it* Whoa..  
  
All: *Gasp*  
  
IM: WE'RE GOING TO RIO DE JANERIO!!! BEACH TIME, YEAH!!!!!!  
  
All: AWRIGHT!!!!!!!!  
  
IM: KAGURA!!  
  
Kagura: Yes?  
  
IM: Teleport us to the airport, and MAKE HASTE!! We're leaving in..  
  
All: *holding breath*  
  
IM: 30 minutes.  
  
All: AAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
Kagura: RIGHT!! *teleports them to the airport*  
  
Shippo: Haven't we been here?  
  
All: SHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
IM: We won the free trip to Rio de Janeiro, please check us in.  
  
Clerk: Okay, I have Ice-Ma-ge, Kagome, Sfb, LH, Red, Inuyasha, SFS,  
  
and a Sesshy in First Class.  
  
All of them: Yes!!  
  
Clerk: A Koga, Jazzy, Miroku, RP, Y-Llj, Sango, and Shippo in   
  
Business Class...  
  
All of them: Woo-Hoo!  
  
Clerk: ...And a Naraku, and Kagura in Coach/Economy Class.  
  
N & K: Damn.  
  
IM: Anywho, it's time to board. TO THE BEACH!!  
  
All: Yeah!!!!  
  
IM: All right! We're going to Rio de Janeiro!! Well you know things  
  
won't stay sane on that plane for long...anyway, next time,  
  
When Airline Peanuts Go Bad, the arrival, and Surf's Up! See ya  
  
soon!!!  
  
(NO FLAMES, PLEASE!!!) 


	22. Deja Vu

(R&R!!) Chapter 22- Deja Vu  
  
NOTICE: I am leaving to take a vacation with my Mom, Dad and puppy to  
  
Gulf Shores, AL for just a few days. I am leaving on Tuesday and will  
  
be back somewhere around Friday. That's why I'm doing a beach chap.   
  
^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY, yo.  
  
IM: Hey there again, faithful readers, and we're on an airplane!  
  
The good thing is that I don't have an urge to hijack this plane, and  
  
I have First Class! Time to catch some ZzZzZZs....*is listening to   
  
Metallica and Linkin park at the same time, while in a deep sleep*  
  
Sfb: And I thought I WAS BAD!  
  
Inuyasha: What's this do? And this? AND THIS ONE, TOO! *presses   
  
lots of buttons*  
  
Kagome: SIT! *it does nothing* What....?  
  
Inuyasha: I already am! *sticks his tongue out*  
  
SFS: Time to cuddle and snuggle...*hugs Sesshy*  
  
Sesshy: It's going to be a LONG flight.....  
  
LH: Hmm...HMM! *is reading the airline magazines*  
  
Sfb: What's so interesting about those?  
  
LH: Beats me, I'm just trying to look smart!!!  
  
Red: Neeed.......food......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In Business Class...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jazzy: HUG!!  
  
Koga: NOT AGAIN!!! *gets squeezed*  
  
Y-Llj: Where are those candles? Hmm....*searches his backpack*  
  
Miroku: *thinking* (Keep your cool, Miro. Just pretend there isn't a  
  
swimsuit model from Sports Illustrated sitting next to you. It's..  
  
okay.....grrahhh...)  
  
RP: What's wrong, Lil' Pervert?  
  
Miroku: Dont'cha see her?  
  
RP: Who?  
  
Miroku: THE MODEL!!!  
  
RP: Heh, you can just suffer.  
  
Sango: Shippo, don't make me get out the Tranquilizers...  
  
Shippo: PeaNuTs!!!! GRAGGHHHHAHHH!!! NEED......peaNUT!!!  
  
Sango: Oh well, good night, Shippo. *stabs him with a Tranquilizer*  
  
Shippo: NeeD...oorg..*falls asleep*  
  
Sango: ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In Coach...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku: *giggling* Doitagain!!!  
  
Kagura: *giggling* Okay! *presses the Call Button*  
  
Stewardess: Yes?  
  
Naraku: I hafta piss.  
  
S: Umm...go, then!  
  
N & K: hahahahaha...  
  
Kagura: *presses CB*  
  
S: Yes?  
  
Kagura: Oh, I forgot, sorry!  
  
Naraku: *presses CB*  
  
S: Yes..  
  
Naraku: ^_% HEEHEHEH- PIRATE!!!  
  
S: (Idiots..)  
  
Kagura: *presses CB*  
  
S: What now?  
  
Kagura: You're a dumbass, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!! *throws up* TAKE MY  
  
PUKIE!!!!  
  
S: (Help me..)  
  
Naraku: *presses CB*  
  
S: WHAT!?!!?  
  
Naraku: Huh? I didn't press it.  
  
S: (Whew.)  
  
Naraku: *snickers as she walks away*  
  
Kagura: Oh yeah, one last thing!  
  
S: Okay then, WHAT?  
  
K & N: YOU SUCK!!!!! MUWWAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
S: (I hate this job.)  
  
IM: *yawns* Ooh, I need some peanuts. *presses CB*  
  
S: WHAT?!?!  
  
IM: Uhh...I just want some peanuts, Jesus..  
  
S: Oh. Okay then, sorry.  
  
IM: NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD!!!  
  
All other passengers: O.o  
  
IM: ...Uhh, theoretically, of course...(Not.)  
  
S: Here. *gives him some peanuts*  
  
IM: All right, peanuts!!  
  
Shippo: DAMMIT, HE GETS PEANUTS!!!!!!!!!????????  
  
IM: *opens the package only to find that they've mutated* WHAT THE   
  
HELL?!!  
  
Peanut: BLorg...*IM slices them in half* I HATE when they mutate...  
  
Captain: We are landing in Rio de Janeiro. Please fasten all  
  
seatbelts, and Cabin Crew, arm the doors.  
  
IM: We're here. *Shippo, Kagura and Naraku get thrown to the back   
  
when the plane lands*  
  
S,K AND N: DOITAGAIN!!!! YEAH!!!!  
  
IM: Now then-*magically puts bathing suits on them* Let's hit the   
  
beach!!!!  
  
Miroku: Aww....  
  
RP: What?  
  
Miroku: No swimsuit shop...  
  
IM: *grabs a surfboard*  
  
Shippo: *grabs a Boogie-Board*  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs a surfboard*  
  
Kagome: *grabs the tanning oil*  
  
IM: (Heh, I gotta say it...) SURF'S UPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: YEAH!!!  
  
Red: Wait for me!! *falls into the water*  
  
IM: And so, the day ends at the beach. Oof- Inuyasha just fell off  
  
his board. Next time, The BIG Condominium Beach-Side Fight,   
  
Elevator Games, Beach-Side shopping, and Go-Karting! See ya Soon!  
  
(PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!) 


	23. BeachSide BeatDown!

(Keep R&R-ing!!) Chapter 23- Beach-Side Beat-Down!  
  
Notice: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been REALLY busy, and  
  
school has started up for me again. I'll do my best to keep updating,  
  
so keep checking back!  
  
IM: Here's the hotel they gave us.  
  
All: Whoaaaaa....  
  
Inuyasha: FIRST DIBS ON ELEVATOR RIDE!!!  
  
Kagura: Me and Naraku are coming!! WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!  
  
Shippo: ME TOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red: *he watches them fall into the elevator* Uhh, IM? You KNOW that  
  
they're gonna act like TOTAL retards in there.  
  
IM: Sadly, yes. Let's go steal the TV for that security cam inside   
  
there and watch!  
  
SFS: WHY DIDN'T I GET TO GOOOOOOOOOOO??  
  
Sesshy: Because you chained yourself to me.  
  
SFS: Oh yeahhhhhhhh....  
  
Kagome: I got it!!!!! *holds up the TV*  
  
IM: That can't be it. It's still there.  
  
Kagome: EVER HEAR OF THE BLACK MARKET?!!!  
  
Sango: *shrugs* Works for me!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the elevator...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura: Haahhahaha....NOW!!  
  
Naraku: *presses all the buttons*  
  
Inuyasha: AHAHAHAHAH!!!   
  
Yami-Llj: Hello, there, sexy one. *pokes Inu*  
  
Inuyasha: *everyone staring at him* WHAT?! *turns around* ARRGH! HOW  
  
DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!!  
  
Y-Llj: It's a thing called elevator shafts.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh.  
  
Naraku: ......That's BAD, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Giant Pause~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All but Y-Llj: YES! AUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *hops through a hole in the top of the elevator as it   
  
plummets to the bottom* Whew.....  
  
Y-Llj: *behind him* DON'T PLAY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the bottom of the building...~~~~~~~~  
  
All: DOITAGAIN!!!!! DOITAGAIN!!!!!! HAHAHAHHA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the lobby...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All: Holy crap.  
  
Sesshy: There's HUGE rats down there. Think we should rescue them?  
  
All: ................NAH.  
  
IM: Idea time....  
  
All but IM: Uh-oh.  
  
IM: *presses "Instant Transport Thingy/Spatula*  
  
All but IM: What's the...*gulp*.. IDEA?!  
  
IM: Drum roll...*dunnnn...* THE BEACH-SIDE CONDOMINIUM FIGHT!!!  
  
All: YAAAY!!!  
  
IM: Go.  
  
Sesshy: *throws Shippo*  
  
Shippo: Waaaaaah!!! *hits Sango*  
  
Inuyasha: *throws ramen stand*  
  
Red: How did you throw a RAMEN stand here? There isn't one!!  
  
Inuyasha: Beats me.  
  
Red: Well, I'm convinced!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Minute Later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IM: Time's up.  
  
Jazzy: *using Koga as a shield, who has bruises all over him* That  
  
wasn't long at all!  
  
Koga: Never be a shield, kids....ow..  
  
IM: Does it matter?  
  
Jazzy: Guess not. *hops on Koga, who is transformed into a go-kart*  
  
LET'S RIDE!!!!  
  
All: *jump into Karts and ride off*  
  
Kagome: *does a clothe-stealing drive-by* AHAHAHAHHA!!!  
  
Y-Llj: Hey there! *hops on Inu's head*  
  
Inuyasha: AUUGH!! GET OFF OF MEEEEEEE!  
  
Y-Llj: Silly Half-Breed, Getting off's for LOSERS!!  
  
Inuyasha: Really?!  
  
Y-Llj: I don't know......  
  
RP: COME ON, SKITTLES!!! PUSH!!!!   
  
S: We're...tired....  
  
Miroku: Does it matter?  
  
S: You're in the SAME KART!!  
  
Miroku: Hey, you know the old saying, "When you're bound in chains  
  
against your will, there's nothing you can do."  
  
S: NO!  
  
Miroku: Not my fault you don't know....NOW PUSH!!! AHAHAH!  
  
IM: Okay....not ordinary. Next time, out thrilling climax comes to a  
  
close as we do things unimaginable! This will be one NOT to miss!  
  
Plus, IM gets a new job....See ya soon!!!!  
  
(Please, no flames, especially that I am ending the story.) 


	24. Sanity's Requiem, The Final Chapter

(Please R&R this last one!!) Chapter 24- Sanity's Requiem  
  
NOTICE: Sadly, this will be the last chapter. I will be starting a new  
  
series, and it will sorta tie in with this one. Enjoy!  
  
IM: Hey there, we've lasted throughout 24 chapters...wow. It's now the  
  
time we cause mass hysteria throughout Rio de Janeiro. Normal? Maybe.  
  
Red: Uhh...Jazzy? How can Koga be a GO-KART?!  
  
Jazzy: *shrugs* He's....flexible?  
  
Koga: Never be a go-kart, kids....ow..  
  
Kikyo: AAAAAGGHHH!!!! *falls into Red's kart, covered with burn marks  
  
from entering Earth's atmosphere*  
  
All: !!!  
  
Red: EVILEVILEVIL!!!! AUGGGGHHHHH!!!! *slashes Kikyo wiht his Butterfly  
  
Knives*  
  
IM: *catches Kikyo* I have a REALLY good idea...ahahaha..  
  
All: ???  
  
IM: *straps Kikyo to a GIANT firework/rocket* I was saving this...  
  
Sesshy: Heh. So, she gets what was coming to her.  
  
SFS: HE SPEAKS THE TRUTH!!! GIVE HIM A COOKIE!!!!  
  
IM: *lights it* RUNN!!!!!!!  
  
Jazzy: *poof* Umm...IM? Nothing happened.  
  
IM: CRAP!!! IT WAS A DUD!!  
  
Kikyo: I'm saved! YAY! *fizzzzzzzzzzle* Umm...?  
  
Inuyasha: I think we should duck and cover.  
  
Yami-Llj: I get to be with youuu....ahahaha....  
  
Inuyasha: !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-m.~~~  
  
Miroku: I didn't think flesh could explode that way.  
  
RP: Owch.  
  
All: OoOoOOoOoOOoOooOo.......*boom, BOOM, boo-M!!!*  
  
Kikyo: I'll....GET...*BOOM*   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!? Get WHAT?!  
  
SFS: Who cares?  
  
LH: Good point.  
  
IM: Well, since Kikyo is FINALLY gone, and we have one day to spare,  
  
let's do stuff I've wanted to do since I invited all of you.  
  
All but IM: .... (Is that a good thing??)  
  
IM: Watch. Hey, POLICE!!!  
  
Policeman: Yes? *sips coffee*  
  
IM: YOU SUCK! *spills coffee*   
  
Police: HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!!   
  
IM: Go. You know what to do now.  
  
All: AWRIGHT!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shippo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo: HhehehehheehHhH.....nEED....Peanuts!!!  
  
Peanut-Stand Guy: GET YOUR PEANUTS!!! FRESH!!  
  
Shippo: *snap* WOOOOOOOOO-TIE!!!!!!!!! *tackles man* GIVE TO MEEEEE!  
  
P-S G: AUGGGH!!!! HERE, TAKE IT!!! *runs away*  
  
Shippo: *builds a Death Ray out of Peanuts* AHAHAHAHHA!!!! BARK,  
  
FEET-LICKERS!!! MUWEAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *gets shot with a   
  
tranquilizer* OoOoHHHH.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sango~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango: Hmph, that was the last one. Now, for that bad thingy.....  
  
Person: Is that a...Death Ray?  
  
Sango: Uhh....no...  
  
Person: YES IT IS!!!   
  
Sango: NOOOOOOOO!!! *hops in it and starts blasting*   
  
Person: AUGGGH!!!! *gets fried* I'm Extra Crispy!!! Uggh...  
  
Sango: AAHHAHAHAHA! *the DR blows up and she goes flying* Looks like  
  
Sango's BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNNNNN! *dink*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Koga & Jazzy~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jazzy: *holding a Koga-Rocket Launcher* Cooool.  
  
Koga: Never be a rocket launcher, kids-  
  
Jazzy: THEY KNOW!!!!!!!  
  
Koga: *pokk* Oh...*is back to normal self* Well, never mind....  
  
Jazzy: *throws a land mine in a store*  
  
Koga: Why did you just do that??  
  
Jazzy: *throws a Grenade*  
  
Koga: And that!  
  
Jazzy: *throws a soccer ball*  
  
Koga: ???  
  
Jazzy: ADRENALINE, DUHHHHH!!!  
  
Koga: Oh. *they get picked up by a robot* AUGGH!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miroku and RP~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku: *still in chains* Wow, I guess I underestimated your Skittles.  
  
RP: SAY YOU'RE SORRY! *whips*  
  
Miroku: URRGH!!! IT HURRRRTS!  
  
RP: SAY IT!!! NOWW!  
  
Miroku: Uhh...sorry?  
  
RP: Good enough.   
  
Miroku: Yay!!!  
  
RP: I WAS JUST- Hey, a bird! *blasts it*  
  
Miroku: O.O  
  
RP: *smashes a building* There- *the Skittles fall apart*   
  
Both: AAAAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LH and SFB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LH: You REALLY need to cut back on the Mountain Dew.  
  
SFB: NOOOOOOOOO! THEY DESTROYED THAT ROBOT!!!!  
  
LH: That was made out of Skittles.  
  
SFB: .............SO!?  
  
LH: Whatever. *they start to levitate* !!!  
  
SFB: WHEEE! CHEESE! *they get thrown*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagura and Naraku~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura: For someone who doesn't have a brain, that ESP was niccce.  
  
Naraku: *drool* WHAT!?  
  
Kagura: Never mind. *shoves a hot dog in someone's eye*  
  
Person: OOG!  
  
Naraku: Okay then. Hey, you....MORTAL!!!  
  
Geek: MORTAL!? I have a 6-7 combiened with the Armour of Lore from a  
  
beta test in 2000...  
  
Both: RUN AWAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Naraku: Let's try this again...Hey you, MORTAL!!!!  
  
Man: Me?  
  
Naraku: Open your pants. I have a milkshake. I shall store it there   
  
for safe-keeping.  
  
Man: Hunh?! Hey- *milkshake gets shoved* ARRGH! COLLLLLD.....  
  
Both: AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!! *they get bounced on a trampoline* WHOOOA!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha and Yami-Llj~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Go....away.  
  
Y-Llj: AHAHAHA!! .........No, of course not.  
  
Inu: *throws a ramen stand at an ice cream vendor* TAKE THAT, CREAMY  
  
GOODNESS!!!!! *runs*  
  
Y-Llj: Huh?! Where'd he go...*Pepe' Le Pew imitation* He iz....  
  
playing HARD TO GET, WEE WEE!! *runs off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ SFS and Sesshomaru~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
SFS: COME......ON!!!! *pulls Sesshy on a stage* You know you want to!  
  
Sesshy: ARRGH, STOP ITT!!!  
  
Audience: SING, SING, SINNNG!!!  
  
Sesshy: *sweatdrop* Mother, don't look....*sings and dances the  
  
Macarena*  
  
Sesshy's Mom: *on TV* AAAAAH!!!!! HOW COULD HE!?  
  
Audience: *dances* WOOO!!!!  
  
SFS: ISN'T HE THE BEST!???  
  
Audience: YEAH!!! *dances*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome and Red ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red: Muwahahahha...*pokes a person and runs*  
  
Girl: HEY!  
  
Kagome: *pulls out an Uzi* ALRIGHT, GIMME ALL YOUR CLOTHES!!!!  
  
Clerk: You were just here.  
  
Kagome: Oh. My bad.  
  
(At the next store...)  
  
Kagome: DOWN ON THE GROUND!!! ALL OF 'YA!  
  
Clerk: Miss? You just shopped here.  
  
Kagome: CRAP!!  
  
Red: I'll take care of this...*goes to an expensive store and   
  
brandishes a beer bottle* ??? Oh crap....I left my knives at the  
  
hotel...-_-  
  
Kagome: YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Red: Run. Now.  
  
Both: WAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ IceMage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IM: They should arrive here anytime soon.....*everyone falls, runs,  
  
or bounces inside the private jet*  
  
Everyone: Hunh!!?!?!?  
  
IM: You're in good hands. The pilot's a hostage.  
  
All: O.o  
  
IM: Uhmm...never mind. I guess I'll be seeing you.  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
IM: I'm staying here.  
  
Red: But....why?!  
  
IM: I've decided to pursue a career in Psychology.  
  
All: O.O!!!  
  
Jazzy: I'll miss you.  
  
Koga: Yeah, see ya.  
  
Sesshy: Bye.  
  
SFS: Peace out!!!  
  
Shippo: ByEeEe!!!  
  
Kagome: Good-Bye!  
  
Sango: Bye!!!  
  
SFS: *cuddles MD* See ya!  
  
LH: 'Be seeing ya' around.  
  
Inuyasha: Bye.  
  
Yami-Llj: BYE!  
  
Miroku: *STILL in chains* See ya around.  
  
RP: Bye! Skittles, PROPER SALUTE!!!  
  
S: HUT-TWO!!! *Salute*  
  
Naraku and Kagura: Bye...*sigh*  
  
IM: I'll be seeing all of you around, probably. You need my help.  
  
Anywho, It's time for you to depart. Come back and see me.  
  
All: NO PROBLEMO!!!!  
  
*The engines start*  
  
IM: Bye....*the plane takes off*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IM: Well, there you have it. The complete story, no more, no less.  
  
I have decided to pursue Psychology. Hopefully I'll get lots of cash  
  
helping wackos like them down here in Rio de Janeiro. Aah well.  
  
I thank you for participating in my story and reviewing so  
  
much. There is a special spot in my heart for readers like you. I  
  
appreciate what you have done to have Inuyasha: The Pointless Shindig  
  
a success. I will be publishing another story here soon titled:  
  
The Anime Doctor: A Psychactric Thing. I hope you will treat my new  
  
story with all the attention you did this. Thank you again for making  
  
my story excel.  
  
-Inuyasha: The Pointless Shindig, End- 8/16/03  
  
he 


End file.
